Le Monastère Des Prisonniers
by Lovekisshu
Summary: Harry, durant son année sabbatique, recherche du travail pour ne pas rester inactif. Après plusieurs échecs il est finalement engagé pour remplacer un prêtre dans un monastère de Grèce. Keigens, lieu où des mangemorts sélectionnés purgent une peine de réinsertion et où se trouve actuellement son pire ennemi : Draco Malfoy. Parution hebdomadaire.
1. La recherche d'n travail

**Titre:** LE MONASTERE DES PRISONNIERS

**Disclamer:** Tout est à J.K Rowling excepté les lieux de mon invention ainsi que certains personnages.

**Pairing**: Harry Potter X Draco Malfoy (Not surprise !)

**Rating:** M (voir R+)

**Avertissement:** Ceci est une fiction mettant en scène des relations homosexuelles. De plus je voudrais mettre un accent important : cette fiction est en partie basée sur le sexe et la pornographie. Je demande donc aux personnes sensibles de quitter cette page.

**Résumé : **Harry, durant son année sabbatique, recherche du travail pour ne pas rester inactif. Après plusieurs échecs il est finalement engagé pour remplacer un prêtre dans un monastère de Grèce. Keigens, lieu où des mangemorts sélectionnés purgent une peine de réinsertion et où se trouve actuellement son pire ennemi : Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

**A lire ! IMPORTANT.**

**Note 1 :** Bonjour à toutes ! Voici une fiction que je vous ai écrite pour fêter les Brevets des collèges, les BAC, les BTS et tout autre examen qui j'espère à été obtenu par le plus grand nombre de personne ici ! Au départ j'avais décidé de faire de cette fiction un OS voir un TS mais évidement, Lovekisshu n'a pu résister, l'OS s'est agrandit jusqu'à faire 132 pages words (en corps 11). Donc je suis heureuse de vous présenter LE MONASTERE DES PRISONNIERS qui a été **corrigé** par mes yeux fatigués et qui le sera de nouveau **par ma bêta** dès qu'elle sera disponible.

Cette histoire est partie d'un gros délire et surtout de l'un de mes fantasmes inavouable que j'ai retranscrit en version HPDM ici. A savoir que l'écriture de cette fiction aura durée deux semaines non-stop et que j'ai eu du mal à départager les chapitres. Je suis d'ailleurs heureuse de vous dire également qu'elle est **terminée** dans mon ordinateur, ce qui signifie qu'il n'y aura **pas d'attente** interminable et que le **post** sera **hebdomadaire** ! N'est ce pas génial ? Si j'ai bien calculé elle devrait faire entre 7 et 9 chapitres selon la longueur que je déciderais de mettre.

**Note 2 : **Le monastère des prisonniers est surtout l'évolution psychologique d'un homme alcoolique et nymphomane. Vous l'aurez donc compris, nous suivrons donc le personnage d'Harry à travers ses périples et surtout sa façon étrange de penser et de voir le monde. Nous pourrons ainsi voir l'évolution des sentiments amoureux que j'ai essayé de faire évoluer de manière réaliste à travers les différents personnages de l'histoire et bien sur j'ai tenté de faire en sorte que vous soyez pratiquement obligé de vous attacher à l'un des personnages, que ce soit le principal ou un des persos secondaires. J'ai développé différents caractères et j'avoue que c'était une expérience enrichissante !

**Note 3 :** Qui dit **fiction** dit **invention** ! Attention, il est important de ne pas oublier que j'ai tout inventé (voir disclamer). Par exemple, vous allez vous rendre compte de certaines incohérences comme les prêtres et les moines dans un même monastère. Je sais que ces deux parties ne travaillent pas ensemble sous le même toit et de la même manière. J'ai fait beaucoup de recherches religieuses pour ne pas dire de trop grosses âneries, et s'il y en a je vous demanderais de me le dire gentiment par message privé que je puisse corriger la faute : )

Vous trouverez également quelques définitions en bas de page surtout pour des noms de fleurs et de personnages. Un peu de vocabulaire et de culture c'est toujours très intéressant !

**Note 5** : J'espère que je n'ai rien oublié et j'espère également que vous avez lu **les notes**, qui sont **importantes pour comprendre** certains passages.

**Les remerciements :** Je remercie **Serdra** qui est resté à mes cotés sur Sk*** jusqu'à des cinq heures du matin alors que je suais des gouttes pendant l'écriture de cette fiction. Je remercie tout **mes lecteurs** pour leur patience et leur fidélité. Je remercie **ma bêta** qui viendra relire tout ça afin de corriger les fautes restante qui auraient échappées à ma vigilance. Et je remercie évidement **les futurs reviewer** de cette fiction qui verrons leur petits noms avant chaque chapitre!

**Cette histoire est dédiée à Serdra.**

.

.

.

LE MONASTERE DES PRISONNIERS

Histoire d'un nymphoman

Prélude et chapitre un : la recherche d'un travail

.

.

.

Harry était en train de se servir en jus de citrouille quand Ron fit irruption dans la pièce comme une furie, les cheveux dressés sur la tête et un sourire plus qu'équivoque sur les lèvres. Il lui tendit un journal en le secouant sous son nez et resta debout à ses côtés pour vérifier qu'il allait bien lire la même chose.

Harry lança un regard suspicieux à Hermione en face de lui qui elle-même fixait Ron d'un air curieux.

Un article attira tout de suite son attention lorsqu'il lu les mots « mangemorts » et « Draco Malfoy » plusieurs fois surlignés en gras dans le texte.

« Après le conseil des ministres de la justice et des droits de l'homme, il a été décidé que tous les mangemorts n'ayant pas commis de meurtres seraient à nouveau jugés le 12 décembre de cette année… » Harry n'en cru pas ses yeux et Hermione se crispa sur sa chaise.

« Quoi ? » hurla t-il « Ils veulent rejuger des mangemorts ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! »

Ron soupira.

« Lis le reste Harry » lui demanda t-il calmement.

Il se replongea dans la lecture.

« Les anciens mangemorts subirons plusieurs tests psychologiques avant d'être rejugés. Les moins dangereux intègreront une unité dans laquelle ils pourront se repentir grâce à un apprentissage moldu qui se déroulera dans la paix et la prospérité. Ils seront alors transférés dans un monastère moldu où les prêtres se sont dévoués pour s'occuper des prisonniers. » Harry sentit que son meilleur ami était déjà en train de pouffer de rire. Cependant il continua.

« _Ce jugement suscite néanmoins plusieurs interrogations concernant les prisonniers. Si les détenus font preuve de bonne conduite durant les mois qu'ils passeront au monastère alors il seront remis en liberté avec sursit » _Harry cessa de sourire immédiatement à cette dernière phrase_. « Un des plus jeunes mangemort sera jugé le 12 décembre au tribunal de la Confrérie des Prés, son nom fait peur, et pour cause ! Ayant été le bras droit du seigneur des ténèbres, Draco Malfoy a obtenu le droit de participer aux tests et d'ainsi peut-être avoir une chance de se laver de tout pêchers. _

_La gazette à alors interviewer plusieurs personnes au sujet de l'éventuelle, peut-être future libération de l'ancien élève de la célèbre école de Poudlard et les réactions de se font pas attendre : « Je pensais que l'état veillait sur la sécurité de ses citoyens, si un tel être est libéré personne ne sera plus jamais tranquille ! » Maria Olgeta. « Qui a pris cette décision ? Il est hors de question qu'un mangemort puisse encore ne serait-ce qu'effleurer le moindre de ces pavés avec ses pieds ! C'est moi qui vous le dis ! » Charle Pierra. « Je pense que tout le monde à le droit à une deuxième chance » Griselda Manshester. « Je leur avait dit ! On aurait du tous les brûler vif ! » Patrick Ostel._

_La libération de Draco Malfoy ainsi que d'autres mangemorts fait trembler la population et pourtant ce sont les partisans de Dieux qui ont eux-mêmes proposés de purifier leurs âmes souillées. _

_Veuillez suivre l'article spécial du Monastère des prisonniers. »_

Harry laissa tomber le journal dans son assiette. La bouche entre ouverte et les yeux méchamment fixés sur le nom de son ennemi juré qui lui donnait la nausée.

« Putain Ron je ne comprend pas comment ça peut te faire rire… » Dit-il en se mordant la joue puis en balançant le journal à l'autre bout de la cuisine.

« Imagine juste la fouine en tenue de prêtre priant matin midi et soir et en train de faire des beaux petits potagers sans magie ! Avec une bêche et un râteau ! Je veux décidément voir ça ! » Déclara le roux ne semblant visiblement pas prendre réellement conscience de la situation.

Hermione avait reculé son bol de lait, elle n'avait plus faim.

Harry soupira. C'était la pire mauvaise nouvelle qu'il aurait pu avoir aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'il était convoqué au tribunal concernant le vol d'argent dans son coffre à Gringott il fallait que cette pourriture ait une chance de s'en sortir. Putain ça ne faisait même pas un an qu'il croupissait à Azkaban qu'il allait déjà en ressortir.

Il regarda la pendule magique accrochée au dessus de la porte. Il était 8h42 et on était le 21 novembre.

Six mois s'étaient écoulés depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort et il devait bien avouer qu'avoir éliminé le seul but qu'avait sa vie l'avait envoyé sur le chemin de la dépression. Comment voulait-il vivre s'il ne savait même plus pourquoi il était là ? Il était né pour battre Voldemort, il avait passé dix sept ans de sa vie à courir après lui pour le tuer et maintenant que c'était fait il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais imaginé sa vie après la mort du mage noir, tout simplement car il ne pensait pas y survivre.

Alors bien évidement il avait promit à Ginny maison, argent et enfant, mais bien trop vite. Trop vite car il avait rompu avec elle deux mois plus tard et c'est Ron, fou de colère, qui l'avait obligé à vivre avec lui et Hermione pendant quelques temps. Et ce quelque temps durait depuis trois mois.

Il se leva, ne terminant même pas son café et son jus, il enfila son manteau et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour voir le temps qu'il faisait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

« Excuse moi Harry, je pensais que t'allais en rire » Chuchota Ron d'une petite voix.

Le brun expira d'agacement. Il aimait beaucoup son meilleur ami mais des fois il ne comprenait pas la gravité des choses.

« Je dois aller à mon rendez-vous, à ce soir » Il fit un bref sourire à Hermione puis sortit de la maison.

Malfoy chez les partisans de Dieu…

Puis il fut pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable recevant le regard effaré de quelques passants qui resserraient leur écharpe autour de leur cou.

Malfoy ne passerait jamais le test, il était bien trop cruel pour être accepté dans une maison sainte. De toute façon la barrière magique l'en empêcherait.

Et rassuré par ses propres pensées, Harry transplana.

(…)

Quand il rentra de sa journée, son humeur ne s'était pas améliorée. Elle était même devenue massacrante. Les nouvelles avaient été loin d'être bonnes et rien n'avait réussi à lui remonter le moral.

Il traina des pieds jusqu'à la petite maison fleurie de Ron et Hermione, des sacs de courses dans les mains. C'était une des conditions que ces meilleurs amis avaient imposé à Harry qui n'avait pas cherché à en échappé, il avait été d'accord. Il devait faire les courses de tout ce qui concernait la nourriture une fois par semaine, c'était ça la clause. Ces deux meilleurs amis ne roulaient pas sur les gallions et il leur devait bien ça pour l'avoir accueilli lorsqu'il avait été mis à la porte par son ex.

Il savait bien qu'il commençait à gêner un peu le couple et il comprenait. Même s'ils ne lui disaient pas explicitement, certains regards, gestes ou paroles détournées le lui faisait comprendre. De plus, cela faisait trois mois qu'il habitait chez eux, ça commençait à faire long et il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il fallait qu'il parte.

Il fallait d'abord qu'il cherche un travail, ce qui ne devrait pas être trop difficile grâce à son statut de sauveur, tout le monde se jetterait à ses pieds pour l'avoir dans son entreprise. Quand Harry était à Poudlard, il ne s'était pas imaginé d'avenir, et les seuls fois qu'il l'avait fait (dans l'éventualité qu'il y ait la possibilité que peut-être il se pourrait qu'il y ait des chances qu'il soit encore en vie après _l'affrontement final)_ il s'était vu joueur de Quidditch ou vétéricomage, il aimait bien les animaux, même les trucs affreux que Hagrid ramenait tout le temps dans sa cabane alors qu'il n'avait pas le droit.

Mais finalement, après la bataille et après avoir désintégré Voldemort une bonne fois pour toute, il n'avait rien fait. Il avait pleuré des semaines sur les tombes de ses amis qui avaient perdus la vie durant la guerre puis s'était reposé sur ses lauriers. Ginny lui reprochait beaucoup de se laisser aller et d'être un fainéant. Et Harry lui répondait du canapé, les pieds sur le guéridon, qu'il n'avait pas la force de se lever, qu'il était encore trop faible. Bien sur, c'était des grosses conneries, il avait juste la flemme de lever son cul pour aller ramasser ses vêtements qui trainaient partout dans la maison.

Puis il avait renoncé à chercher un travail, la presse l'accaparait beaucoup trop et il ne préférait pas sortir. Et puis avec le fric qu'il avait il pouvait se permettre de ne rien faire pendant cent vingt deux ans. Sauf que la rousse de l'entendait pas de cette oreille et quand elle rentrait de son travail ils ne faisaient que se disputer.

Puis un jour était arrivé. Harry avait du vider la moitié du stock de Wisky Pur Feu et comme d'habitude la moitié de ses vêtements trainaient partout dans la grande maison, une de ses chaussettes sales avait glissé sous la table de la cuisine et un de ses caleçons pendait sur une marche de l'escalier.

Puis Ginny était rentrée du travail, avait posé son sac de boulot en dessous du porte manteau et avait juste jeté un œil morne aux vêtements échoués sur le sol et à Harry les joues rouges, à moitié ivre, tenant une bouteille dans la main.

Ca avait été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase comme on dit. Ginny l'avait foutu à la porte une demi-heure plus tard et Harry n'avait pas protesté, l'alcool dans son sang l'avait beaucoup aidé à ne pas être en colère ou à l'insulter de tous les noms. Il se souvient qu'il lui avait dit que de toute façon il n'était pas amoureux d'elle et qu'elle n'était sortie avec lui juste pour son image. Elle l'avait giflé et lui avait claqué la porte au nez. Harry avait erré une nuit entière avec ses valises et s'était endormi sur un banc miteux dans un parc encore plus miteux envahis par les clochards. D'ailleurs il s'était fait voler une de ses valises pendant la nuit.

C'était Ron qui l'avait trouvé en plein milieu de ce parc, il avait été prévenu par Ginny qui lui avait dit « Harry et moi s'est fini, il doit trainer dehors complètement saoul, bonne nuit » et Ron l'avait cherché toute la nuit.

Ses souvenirs n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de plus heureux mais finalement il était mieux sans Ginny dans ces pattes, il ne l'avait jamais aimé et elle non plus, d'une manière ou d'une autre leur relation était vouée à l'échec.

Il pénétra dans la maison et posa les sacs de courses sur la table de la cuisine et se mit à ranger les aliments dans les placards. Il avait acheté tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste de courses qu'Hermione lui avait donné et avait rajouté de lui-même les bières (que Ron et lui se sifflaient devant un film de merde le samedi soir lorsque la petite amie de celui-ci était partie en soirée), et des gâteaux.

Après cela il s'assit dans le canapé très confortable et feuilleta les annonces dans le journal. Il fit exprès de sauter la page qui parlait de Draco et de sa possible future liberté et éplucha la liste des annonces.

Serveur, plongeur, plombier, imprimeurs… tout ça ne l'intéressait pas et il n'avait même pas les diplômes. Si on le mettait devant des tuyaux qu'il fallait réparer il serait encore capable de tout faire exploser. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il devrait travailler alors qu'il n'y était pas obligé.

Ron était en apprentissage pour devenir éleveur de dragon, il allait en stage en Roumanie deux semaines tout les deux mois environs et il gagnait un peu d'argent pour pouvoir payer le loyer. La maison de ses amis faisait partie d'un village de Don. Après la guerre l'état avait fait construire des habitations pour les sorciers ayant bravement combattu aux cotés de la lumière avec des loyers peu élevés. Le but étant de refaire vivre l'Angleterre. Hermione et Ron (et lui aussi) avaient été les premiers sur la liste pour ses habitations mais Harry avait préféré acheter une maison de maître à la campagne, il en avait claqué du fric dans cette baraque.

D'ailleurs il devait aussi voir le tribunal pour récupérer ses biens, c'est-à-dire foutre Ginny hors de SA magnifique maison. Cette garce avait eu le culot de le foutre dehors de chez lui, elle croyait vraiment qu'elle pourrait garder la maison et y vivre ? Harry ricana, il faudrait qu'il règle ce problème le plus vite possible.

Il jeta le Daily Prophète sur la table basse, s'affala dans le canapé et alluma la télévision. Ron avait mis une semaine avant de comprendre comment cet objet moldu fonctionnait et il avait été impressionné parce que la durée des images étaient beaucoup plus longues que les images sorcières. Bien sur les objets moldus n'étant pas « censés » fonctionner dans le monde sorcier, Harry avait réussi à traficoter un peu avec l'aide du père de Ron. Après tout, il passait la plupart de ses journée à glander il fallait bien qu'il se distrait un peu.

Il n'était pas fière de son comportement 'je m'en foutiste' et trainard mais il avait confiance en lui, il savait que dès qu'il trouverait un travail qu'il lui plairait il travaillerait dur. Il hésitait aussi à continuer ses études, parce que même si ses ASPICS avaient été validés grâce (quel euphémisme) à la guerre, il n'allait pas convaincre ses futurs employeurs avec ça même s'il était « le sauveur du monde ». Chez les aurors il aurait eu une place, mais il en avait assez de courir après les méchants, il voulait un métier plus calme qui engendrerait moins de stress. Donc il hésitait encore à aller en fac de soin aux créatures magiques pour devenir vétéricomage.

Mais il était loin d'être motivé pour retourner en cours et revoir des élèves. Il avait envie de passé une année tranquille, une année sabbatique comme disaient les moldus.

Mais Hermione insistait de plus en plus pour qu'il sorte un peu et qu'il ne passe pas une année à rien faire.

La porte d'entrée grinça et les amoureux entrèrent dans le salon. Hermione posa un énorme bouquer de fleur a coté du canapé où était Harry.

« Salut ! Alors ton rendez-vous ? Ils savent qui a volé ton coffre ? » Demanda-t-elle essoufflée.

Harry avait essayé de ne pas y penser mais il savait qu'il n'allait pas y échapper. Le conseil au tribunal l'avait grisé et très énervé.

« Ils pensent avoir une piste mais ne m'ont rien dit de plus. Moi je pense savoir qui c'est » fit Harry d'une voix monotone tout en cherchant la télécommande sous les coussins du fauteuil.

Il essayait de garder son calme alors que sa seule envie était d'aller fracasser la tête de la personne qui l'avait volé.

« Ha bon ? Et tu penses que c'est qui ? » Demanda Ron intéressé en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

Harry hésita, il n'avait pas envie de se mettre à dos son meilleur ami mais finalement c'était mieux qu'il sache ce qu'il pensait.

« Ne le prend pas mal Ron » fit-il en voyant que Ron fronçait déjà les sourcils, « Mais je pense que c'est Ginny, elle m'en veut encore et elle… »

« Attend, tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? » le coupa le rouquin. « Tu accuses ma sœur là ! » fini-t-il en s'énervant.

Hermione préféra s'éclipser dans la cuisine.

« Elle était la seule à connaître mes mots de passes Ron ! » cria Harry en se levant du canapé et en écartant les bras, outré.

Ron mis son visage entre ses mains et respira un bon coup.

« Tu sais que je ne suis pas de son coté mais ne l'a fou pas dans la merde s'il te plait, même si elle fait des conneries elle reste ma sœur. »

« Je ne veux pas la foutre dans la merde mais j'espère que tu comprends que je veuille récupérer mon argent, 60 000 gallions ce n'est pas rien, et ma maison, c'est quand même moi qui l'ai payé. » dit-il, sa voix s'étant calmée.

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite, il semblait réfléchir et allait répondre quand Hermione fit irruption dans la pièce avec un plateau garni d'apéritifs ce qui eu pour effet de faire oublier à Ron ce qu'il était en train de penser.

« Aller, on est vendredi soir on va se faire plaisir, Harry tu as cherché du travail aujourd'hui ? »

Hermione avait le don de toujours détendre l'atmosphère, c'était peut-être le fait qu'elle étudiait la psychomagie qui faisait qu'elle s'énervait beaucoup moins et cherchait à comprendre pourquoi untel avait tel comportement tandis que l'autre en avait un différent.

« Y'a rien qui m'intéresse, je regarderais dans le journal de demain, j'ai pris une bonne résolution, je trouverais un travail jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine et ensuite je m'inscrirai en fac de soin aux créatures magiques » dit Harry en faisant apparaitre un sourire magnifique sur la bouche de la brune.

« Je suis contente que tu dises ça, tu étais en train de devenir un Hermite » pouffa-t-elle avant d'aller chercher une bouteille de vin rouge.

Ils rigolèrent beaucoup (surtout après avoir fini la bouteille de rouge) puis se mirent un film d'horreur avant d'aller dormir. Ron enroula ses bras autour d'Hermione et c'est dans ces moments là qu'Harry sentait qu'il gênait, à l'autre bout du canapé, seul.

xXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

Cinq mois s'étaient écoulés et Harry en était toujours au même point.

Il se laissa choir sur son lit en fixant le plafond. Il en avait juste marre, ça faisait la troisième fois qu'on le renvoyait.

Il avait tout essayé, il avait tout fait pour essayer de sortir de sa « pseudo » dépression de guerre. Mais le sort s'acharnait sur lui apparemment.

Il avait d'abord réussit à trouver un petit boulot en tant que technicien de surface. Lui qui n'avait pas l'habitude de ranger ça avait fait beaucoup rire Hermione et Ron. Il avait passé les deux premiers jours à essayer de retenir en vain tous les produits de nettoyage, d'ailleurs il n'en voyait aucune utilité puisqu'en étant sorcier on pouvait enchanter des balais pour faire le travail à sa place, mais il avait joué le jeu. C'était des petits boulots d'étudiants un peu disgracieux, surtout pour Harry Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier.

Le recruteur avait fait une drôle de tête en voyant Harry, il avait d'abord cru à une blague mais il avait du avoir l'air très sérieux puisqu'il avait écarquillé les yeux et lui avait demandé de le suivre. Il avait eu le droit de porter un autre nom pour éviter les préjuger et les gens trop courtois. Alors il s'était appelé Paul Grilledupain. Et il s'était fendu la poire tout seul car il était le seul à comprendre.

Et deux jours plus tard il s'était fait virer. Les clients chez qui il devait aller nettoyer s'étaient plaints d'avoir des traces sur leurs vitres et d'avoir retrouvé des tas de poussière sous leur tapis. Heureusement qu'il avait le droit à l'anonymat, Paul Grilledupain s'était fait renvoyé honteusement par courrier du directeur.

Enfin tant mieux, il n'aimait pas ranger et nettoyer de toute façon. Ginny n'avait pas voulu qu'ils prennent un elfe de maison, pourtant ça lui aurait évité bien des problèmes comme le fait que Ginny veuille se venger en lui volant de l'argent sous son nez.

La porte de sa chambre, qu'il avait mal fermée, grinça et Pattenrond sauta sur le lit en réclamant des caresses sous une pluie de ronrons.

« Toi ça va t'es tranquille, tu peux rester peinard, je t'envie » lui dit Harry en lui gratouillant le menton.

Son deuxième boulot avait été moins chiant mais il avait battu son record, il s'était fait virer en moins de quarante-cinq minutes.

Il avait postulé pour être guide dans un musé sorcier, l'homme qui avait traité son CV (à vrai dire il avait juste lu 'Harry Potter') l'avait embauché en pensant surement qu'Harry avait des connaissances très larges sur l'histoire des artistes sorciers. Il aurait du tester Harry avant de le mettre directement sur le terrain.

Cette fois il avait choisi de s'appeler Ted Bundy (1) (il avait hésité avec Emile Louis (2) ) et il avait retenu un fou rire quand il s'était présenté à son premier groupe de visite.

C'est une jeune femme qui était venu se plaindre aux guichets en disant que le guide incompétent n'avait même pas reconnu la statue du fondateur de Gringott et avait raconté que c'était un pèlerin à la recherche de scrouts à pétard rose à pois verts.

Donc, Ted Bundy, tueur en série, s'était fait renvoyé comme une merde.

Enfin, de toute façon ce n'était pas son truc.

Alors il avait tenté un troisième petit boulot, et comme on dit chez les moldus, jamais deux sans trois.

Il était alors manutentionnaire dans un petit magasin dans une petite rue un peu éloignée du centre de Pré-Au-Lard, mais il y avait du monde. Il s'appelait Rocco Siffredy. Son employeur avait juste dis que ça lui rappelait un nom de monstre dans une histoire qu'il avait lu quand il était petit et Harry s'était retenu de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'était pas très loin de la vérité. Il avait du modifier un peu son apparence comme le guide pour éviter qu'on le reconnaisse.

Un monsieur lui avait dit qu'il avait un nom qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose, et Harry lui avait conseillé de demander à sa femme qui était moldu (d'après son racontage de vie ennuyante).

Il avait tenu trois semaines avant d'être viré car il s'était enfilé trois paquets de plaquettes de chocolat et une bouteille de Get 27 Epineux dans la réserve, et aussi parce qu'il avait été surpris en train de tripoter une des caissières (toujours dans la réserve) et que la caissière en question était la femme du chef des rayons. Il s'était piètrement défendu en disant que c'était elle qui lui avait fait du rentre dedans et avait jeté son soutien à gorge lorsqu'elle l'avait reconnu sous ses artifices. Bon, c'était presque vrai, il s'était juste retenu de dire que c'était lui qui avait jeté le soutien à gorge en question.

Et Rocco Siffredy se retrouva à la porte sans avoir pu montrer ses atouts.

Et Harry en était maintenant là, à gratouiller le chat et à se morfondre en pestant sur sa malchance.

Il annonça la nouvelle à ses meilleurs amis le soir même au diner.

« Pourquoi ils t'ont viré cette fois ? » questionna Ron.

Harry fini d'avaler sa bouchée.

« Parce que j'ai mangé une plaquette de chocolat » répondit-il en mentant avec un naturel déconcertant.

Hermione plissa les yeux, sentant qu'il n'y avait pas que ça mais se retint de faire un commentaire. Elle resservit Harry et Ron en vin blanc.

« C'est injuste ! Pour une plaquette ! » S'indigna Ron.

« T'as pris quoi comme prénom ? » demanda Hermione avec intérêt.

Harry s'étrangla à moitié avec son poisson en pouffant de rire.

« Rocco Siffredy »

Hermione ouvrit les yeux comme des soucoupes et se mit à rire.

« Harry ! N'importe quoi ! » Dit-elle en rigolant.

« C'est qui Rocco Saffreri ? » interrogea Ron, curieux.

Harry et Hermione explosèrent de rire à en pleurer. Il essaya de reprendre un semblant de sérieux pour tenter de répondre.

« Rocco Siffredy. C'est une star du porno moldu, il est connu pour avoir la plus grosse bite du monde… » Puis Harry repartit dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Le repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur même si Harry venait encore de perdre son travail. Hermione lui proposa d'aller se rendre au Pôle Sorcier Emploi, après tout au point où il en était ça ne lui faisait plus peur.

Malgré tout il avait quand même eu de bonnes nouvelles. Ginny avait été arrêté pour vol et avait du rembourser les 60 000 gallions qu'elle avait volé à Harry. Cette fille était vraiment idiote, pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle allait pouvoir déposer 60 000 gallions dans son coffre sans que cela ne se remarque ? Elle avait directement attiré les soupçons sur elle. Harry avait décidé de ne pas porter plainte parce que Ron l'avait supplié à genoux et lui avait promit une montagne de chocolat, Harry avait craqué même si au fond de lui il avait terriblement envie de se venger de la rousse.

Sa maison allait être débarrassée d'elle d'ici deux jours, il allait enfin pouvoir récupérer sa villa magnifique. Evidement il aurait très bien pu s'y rendre lui-même pour la jeter dehors mais Harry avait malgré tout un cœur et avait préféré que les aurors s'en chargent. Pas sur que c'était une méthode plus douce mais au moins il n'aurait pas à se salir les mains.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa commode. Aujourd'hui il faisait ses valises, il partait. Il allait libérer ses deux meilleurs amis de sa présence et sa décision avait été attisée par le fait qu'il avait surpris une conversation entre les deux à propos de bébés… et il avait très bien compris qu'il ne pourrait pas rester dans leurs pattes, ils voulaient faire leur vie et fonder une famille. Harry avait beau être comme leur frère et être le bienvenue il n'était pas leur gosse.

Il jeta toute sa paperasse sur son bureau, un tri s'imposait. Il jeta la moitié des courriers de fans énamourés et de lettres qui dégoulinaient d'amour. Il en avait gardé quelques unes car elles étaient bien écrites et pensait s'en servir comme modèle le jour où il trouverait l'amour.

Mais il devait avouer qu'il avait des goûts très difficiles en matière de filles. Il ne fallait pas qu'elles soient trop petites mais pas trop grande non plus. Il ne lui fallait pas la beauté suprême ni la perfection, il aimait le charme naturel et détestait les filles qui se cachaient sous un pot de peinture complet. Il fallait qu'elle ait du caractère et qu'elle soit drôle. Ginny avait toutes ses qualités mais son regard avait dégouté Harry car il ne lui disait pas « Je t'aime Harry » mais « Je sors avec HARRY POTTER le garçon qui à survécut » et le fait qu'il sache qu'elle le voyait comme son idole l'avait profondément énervé. Même au lit il n'y avait plus de passion, enfin pour le peu qu'ils l'avaient fait…

Il fronça les sourcils en repérant un numéro du Daily Prophet à moitié déchiré au fond du tiroir. Il le saisit et l'aplatit sur le bureau. C'était un numéro qui datait du 12 décembre.

12 Décembre.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent et s'en qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher il relu l'article qu'il avait entouré en rouge.

Comment avait-il pu garder ce torchon. Le 12 Décembre Draco Malfoy était passé devant la cour d'appel, il y avait une photo de lui en tenu de prisonnier, les mains liées dans le dos. Il regardait l'objectif et un sourire de vainqueur apparaissait lentement sur ses lèvres trop pleines. En dessous de la photo il y avait une légende qui disait « Draco Malfoy a réussi les tests psychologiques, il sera conduit au monastère le 21 décembre ».

Harry se souvenait avoir jeté le journal contre le mur en vociférant toutes les insultes qui lui passaient par la tête.

Dans la page spéciale il y avait tout les noms des mangemorts qui avaient réussi le test et qui allaient pouvoir se repentir dans le monastère. Ils allaient être accueilli par des moines moldus et allaient devenir des Novices (3) et allaient devoir effectuer des tâches diverses qu'on leur demanderait.

Harry imaginait très mal Malfoy apprendre des prières moldus, les réciter, se prosterner devant Jésus et porter une soutane. Et ce n'était pas tout, il le voyait encore moins effectuer des tâches comme désherber la cours ou réparer les murs, sans magie.

Mais le monastère Keigens était réputé chez les sorciers pour être le meilleur endroit pour assagir les « déviants » de la société. Les prêtres et moines moldus qui y travaillaient connaissaient bien les sorciers, ils connaissaient les méthodes pour les calmer et leur but étant seulement de faire comprendre aux prisonniers que la violence et la domination n'étaient que des perversions du diable. En général les détenus retenaient la leçon et sur les cinquante derniers qui avaient pu réintégrer la société sorcière, un seul avait de nouveau plongé dans la violence et les crimes. Seulement Voila, Keigens donnait une chance, mais une seule et unique. Les règles étaient très strictes et si elles n'étaient pas respectées alors s'en suivait des punitions et châtiments corporels qui servaient à 'purifier' le corps en le faisant saigner. Si l'individu persistait il était renvoyé à Azkaban en écopant de cinq années de prison en plus pour avoir refusé l'aide de Dieu.

Harry ne croyait pas à toutes ces conneries de religions, il croyait en lui et c'était déjà bien assez.

Il lança le journal au dessus de sa tête, et d'un sort le fit prendre feu.

Il avait cru devenir fou lorsqu'il avait compris que Malfoy était à deux doigts de s'en sortir, mais il avait beaucoup réfléchit, et finalement il s'était rassuré en se convainquant que Malfoy n'allait pas tenir une semaine là bas, il allait devenir fou avec tous ces trucs moldus.

Oui mais voilà, on était en mars et ça faisait donc trois mois que Malfoy avait intégré Keigens et Harry attendait impatiemment le journal, espérant désespérément un jour voir un article sur le retour du blond à Azkaban. Parce que c'était évident, obligatoire que ce trou du cul allait faire une connerie et personne ne pourrait lui sauver les miches cette fois.

Aucune photo ou nouvelle n'apparaissaient des Novices, aucune information ne pouvaient traverser les murs épais de Keigens, les journalistes avaient l'interdiction de pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la bâtisse sous peine d'être envoyé à Azkaban.

Des ronrons le sortirent de ses pensées et il se pencha pour caresser le chat d'Hermione qui se frottait contre ses jambes.

Il finit de faire ses valises et descendit dans le salon. Ron était en train de roupiller sur le canapé, un œil à moitié ouvert pour ne pas louper le baiser entre Brandon et Vanessa à la télé et une bière dans la main. Harry pouffa en voyant le tableau et se rendit dans la cuisine ou Hermione faisait ses devoirs.

Il sortit deux verres et les remplis de pastis puis les ramena à table en s'asseyant en face de sa meilleure amie.

« Merci Harry » fit-elle en buvant une gorgée « Alors ça y est c'est le grand jour ? Tu nous quittes ? »

Harry fit tourner son verre entre ses mains, il souriait sereinement, il se sentait bien.

« Oui, je retourne chez moi et je vais aller à Pôle Sorcier Emploi »

« Je suis contente, dès que tu trouves quelque chose tu m'appelles par cheminette. Ca va te faire bizarre de retourner chez toi après tout ce temps, je suis désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé tu sais » dit-elle en se levant pour sortir un paquet de gâteau du placard et le poser sur la table. Elle repoussa ses cours d'un mouvement de bras.

Harry finit son verre et pris un gâteau. C'était ses préférés.

« Tu n'as pas à être désolé, c'est grâce à vous que je me sens mieux et que je commence à sortir de mon trou. Je vous inviterais dès que j'aurais tout décoré. » Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Hermione avisa un instant le verre vide de son ami et le resservi.

« Tu sais que si tu as quoique ce soit comme problème, nous sommes là. » Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce. « Ron est toujours planté devant la télé ? »

« Ouais il regardait un truc nian nian. »

Harry bu cul sec et s'enfourna deux gâteaux dans la bouche avant de se lever et de taper dans ses mains, comme pour réveiller un peu tout le monde.

« Bon aller, faut que j'y aille ! Je suis pressé d'être chez moi ! »

Il enfila son manteau, fit une dernière gratouille à Pattenrond qui avait décidé de dormir sur sa valise, et il donna un coup de pied dans ceux de Ron ce qui eu pour effet de le réveiller en le faisant sursauter.

« Et le poivrot j'y vais ! »

« Poivrot toi-même ! » répondit Ron en se levant pour l'enlacer « Tu vas me manquer vieux, ça va faire vide sans toi. De ne plus voir des fringues qui trainent jusqu'au plafond et des paquets de gâteaux vide sur la table du salon. » Dit-il en rigolant.

« Tu as une belle image de moi dis donc ! » Répondit Harry en lui faisant une dernière tape dans le dos.

Puis il s'en alla.

La première chose qu'il fit en passant la grille qui donnait sur son immense jardin fut de se laisser tomber dans l'herbe fraiche et de se rouler dedans. Le pastis ayant des effets prodigieux sur sa raison.

Puis après avoir réhabilité les lieux il passa une semaine à picoler en regardant l'arbre généalogique de sa famille que lui avait fait Dobby quelques semaines avant de mourir. Son arbre s'étendait du coté de son père, malheureusement du coté de sa mère il n'y avait pas grand-chose à part les noms de son oncle, sa tante et de leur fils Dudley qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un cochon.

Puis il y avait la branche de son parrain, les Black, reliés malheureusement aux Malfoy. Heureusement Dobby avait eu la présence d'esprit de ne pas ajouter le nom des Malfoy sur son arbre, Harry serait devenu fou s'il avait du lire à chaque fois que dans sa famille, éloignée certes, il y avait Draco Malfoy, une sorte de cousin très éloigné. Et rien que cette pensée le rendait malade et pour se soigner Harry ouvrait une nouvelle bouteille de Wisky Pur Feu. Dire qu'ils avaient le même arrière arrière arrière grand-père, Phineas Nigellus, ARG ! C'était déjà trop de lien avec ce serpent !

Puis il avait reçut un courrier de Pôle Sorcier Emploi qui lui annonçait que sa demande de recherche de travail temporaire avait bien été reçut et qu'il devait se rendre le plus rapidement possible au PSE pour étudier les demandes.

Alors il avait été se présenter, on l'avait fait asseoir dans un fauteuil moelleux mais qui sentait la poussière. La femme qui lui servait de conseillère était brune et portait une affreuse paire de lunettes qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage et en plus elle croyait l'attirer en mettant un bustier qui vomissait sa poitrine par-dessus bord. Il comprenait un peu mieux pourquoi il avait reçut une réponse très rapide du PSE.

Elle lui avait collé sous le nez plusieurs formulaires à remplir, bien sur tout en se penchant exagérément afin de pratiquement coller son opulente poitrine dans le nez d'Harry qui avait rougi. Pas qu'il soit intimidé mais ce genre de comportement l'exaspérait, mais il avait très bien compris que c'était cette cochone qui s'occupait de son dossier et que, par conséquent, s'il faisait une remarque déplacée sur sa tenue ou son comportement d'aguicheuse il était pratiquement sur de ne plus jamais avoir de réponse pour avoir du travail.

Alors il l'a laissa faire son petit manège, tortillant du cul dès qu'elle devait faire trois petits pas et faisant tomber « sans faire exprès », évidement, ses fiches aux pieds d'Harry. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle avait une bague au doigt. Cette poufiasse était marier en plus, elle voulait quoi ? Se taper le survivant ? Ou peut-être que son mari l'avait mal baisé. Harry était sur qu'elle ne portait même pas de culotte sous sa jupe serrée.

Pourtant, Peggy, oui c'était son nom, était compétente (autant pour faire grimper les queues que pour leur dégoter du travail à tout ses branleurs), elle l'avait plusieurs fois contacté en lui proposant du travail. Harry avait refusé de devenir chauffeur de bus magique, il avait refusé également gardien d'œuvres d'arts et finalement elle lui avait posé un ultimatum. C'était peut-être une salope mais elle faisait bien son travail.

Elle lui avait dit qu'au bout de trois refus Harry ne passerait plus prioritaire, puis elle lui avait glissé un dossier sous le nez, tout en lui faisant du pied sous le bureau. Harry ne réagissait même plus. Et Harry avait blêmit.

Car le dossier qu'il avait sous les yeux lui proposait de remplacer un prêtre malade qui devait rester hospitaliser pendant trois mois. Harry aurait pu en rire seulement s'il n'avait pas lu le nom de la bâtisse dans laquelle il allait passer trois mois.

Keigens.

Le monastère Keigens.

Son sang venait de quitter son corps et ses yeux lui brulaient tellement fort qu'il préféra les fermer. Keigens, le monastère où se trouvait Malfoy.

Il dit à Peggy qu'il allait réfléchir et elle lui avait dit d'une voix qui vous donnait envie de vous déshabiller « Soyez rapide, Harry Potter ». Il s'était demander si elle ne lui faisait pas un sous entendu graveleux.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il avait besoin de travailler, il avait fini par comprendre que glander une année ne lui apporterait rien et il avait déjà passé la moitié de l'année à ne rien faire. Alors il avait invité Ron et Hermione à diner pour leur en parler. Ron avait sauté au plafond et s'était fendu la poire en imaginant Harry en tenue de prêtre et Hermione l'avait regardé intensément et lui avait dit d'une voix un peu alcoolisée :

« Tu pourras surveiller Malfoy »

Et Ron avait reposé violement son verre de vin sur la table, semblant réaliser soudain où est ce qu'Harry allait mettre les pieds.

« Tu pourrais lui tendre un piège pour qu'il retourne à Azkaban ! » cria-t-il en renversant à moitié son verre sur la table.

Hermione avait désapprouvé et avait traité son petit ami de crétin. Harry par contre avait regardé son meilleur ami comme l'être le plus intelligent du monde tout en se sifflant la moitié de la bouteille de Saint Nicolas De Bourgueil.

Harry s'était rendu dès le lendemain dans le bureau de la conseillère. Il s'était calmement assis, un sourire en coin (qu'elle du prendre comme une avance car le premier bouton de sa chemise hyper serrée sauta tout seul) en reposant le dossier sur la table et en sortit un deuxième pour le formulaire d'adhésion et de respect des règles qu'il avait du signer.

Peggy avait passé dix minutes à lui expliquer, en bégayant beaucoup car les yeux d'Harry étaient plongés sans retenu dans son décolleté, qu'il aurait deux journées pour retenir les règles de bienséances, la tenue à avoir, le comportement à adopter devant les prisonniers et pleins d'autres choses comme la manière de lire les passages de la bible, de parler aux prisonniers lorsqu'ils venaient dans le confessionnal.

Harry n'avait pas vraiment écouté, il était déjà en train d'imaginer un plan pour que Malfoy fasse une connerie et qu'il se fasse renvoyer à Azkaban avec cinq ans de plus à pourrir entre les barreaux.

Peggy s'était baissée pour ranger les dossiers dans un casier sécurisé tout en faisant semblant de tirer sur sa jupe trop courte qui remontait sur le haut de ses cuisses.

« Peggy, portez-vous une culotte ? » Avait demandé Harry, un sourire carnassier et des yeux brillants. Il était un homme après tout et Peggy semblait être là pour ça.

Elle avait rougit un instant comme une vierge effarouchée et avait babillé des mots incompréhensibles.

Et dix minutes plus tard il se trouvait entre ses cuisses, baisant la conseillère brune (qui n'avait effectivement pas mis de culotte) sur son bureau en acajou.

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

.

.

.

Vous pouvez dès maintenant aller voir un extrait du chapitre deux sur mon skyblog : **w-w-w.k-e-i-g-e-n-s.s-k-y-r-o-c-k.c-o-m ** (retirer les tirets).

A bientôt pour la suite !

Lovekisshu (qui n'a toujours pas pu récupérer son peignoir car son chat à élu domicile dessus).

( 1 ) : Ted Bundy est un tueur en série américain. Il a agressé et assassiné de nombreuses jeunes femmes durant les années 1970. En plus d'enlever et violer ses victimes, il a pratiqué des actes nécrophiles sur leur dépouille.

( 2 ) : Émile Louis est un tueur en série français. Il a avoué avoir assassiné sept jeunes filles disparues dans les années 1970.

( 3 ) : À l'origine, le terme novice désigne une personne qui, ayant récemment reçu l'habit religieux, passe une période de probation, de réflexion sur sa vocation et de formation initiale dans un institut religieux.


	2. Keigens

Rating : M (R+)

**Note 1** : N'oubliez pas que ceci est une fiction et que vous trouverez quelques incohérences comme les prêtres et les moines travaillant dans un même lieu etc… A savoir aussi que je n'ai aucun préjugé sur les religions mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'Harry, lui, en ai.

Merci à Serdra, VifyCriki et à Guest pour leur review ! (on sent qu'on est en vacance hein ^^).

Cette histoire est dédiée à Serda.

.

.

.

Chapitre deux : Keigens

.

.

.

Voilà, il y était. Il venait de transplaner devant les énormes murs du monastère de Keigens.

Il avait l'impression d'être une fourmi devant ses murs gigantesques en pierres grises. Keigens se trouvait en plein milieu d'un désert rocheux situé en Grèce. C'était un paysage impressionnant et particulièrement la chaleur, il n'était pas habitué à ça et avait retiré à la hâte sa robe de sorcier pour se retrouver en tee-shirt à manche courte. Lorsqu'il était partit il pleuvait en Angleterre, le changement de température l'avait surpris mais il n'en était pas mécontent, il allait pouvoir revitaliser son capital soleil.

Il avait juste mal calculé son point d'arrivé car il était tombé sur un cactus et avait mis dix minutes à enlever les pics qui s'étaient enfoncés dans sa chaire.

Il y avait une énorme cloche accrochée au mur juste à coté des immenses portes blindées. Harry attrapa la corde qui sortait de la bouche de celle-ci et sonna.

Il cru un instant qu'on l'avait oublié jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvre lentement dans un grincement bruyant. Un homme un peu trapu, au visage ridé, vêtu de noir de la tête au pied apparut et le dévisagea avant de lui faire une poignée de main.

« Bonjour Harry Potter, je suis le prêtre George, c'est moi qui vais vous inculquer les règles de l'établissement, vous verrez c'est très facile ! » dit-il toujours en secouant de plus en plus fort la main de Harry.

« Par contre cachez moi ses bras, on entre couvert au monastère mon garçon » reprit George en avisant le pull et la robe de sorcier qu'Harry tenait sur le bras.

« Mais il fait bien trop chaud ! » se plaignit-il en s'essuyant du revers du bras la sueur qui avait coulé sur son front, comme pour prouver au prêtre qu'il était inhumain de s'habiller autant sous cette chaleur.

« Cela fait partie des règles monsieur Potter, cachons les pêchés du diable sous nos robes » fit George en se postant devant Harry, l'empêchant de faire un pas de plus s'il ne mettait pas quelque chose sur ses épaules.

Harry geignit tout en remettant sa robe de sorcier et suivit George qui l'emmenait à l'intérieur de l'immense monastère. Il n'y avait que des hommes ici il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se couvrir les bras.

Il traversa une allée en gravier, c'était agréable sous ses pieds. Il ne croisa aucun prisonnier et il en fut un peu déçut, il appréhendait et en même temps il était pressé de voir la tronche du peroxydé, il ne savait pas du tout comment il allait réagir quand il allait l'apercevoir mais ça allait être drôle. Il se demandait qu'elle tête ferait le blond quand il le reconnaitrait, car pour ce travail Harry avait pu garder son nom et son apparence. Il pouffa discrètement en se disant que c'était ici qu'il aurait du s'appeler Rocco Siffredy.

George s'engouffra dans les couloirs froids du monastère suivit de près par Harry. Il commença à énumérer les règles les plus importantes qu'Harry devait impérativement respecter.

Tout d'abord il ne devait pas blasphémer, toutes grossièretés verrait son renvoie impératif. Il devait rester couvert de la tête aux pieds grâce à la soutane et ne jamais montrer de parcelles de peau autre que ses mains, ses pieds ou son visage. Bien sur George n'expliqua pas explicitement les règles en ce qui concernait le sexe mais Harry avait malheureusement et douloureusement compris qu'il n'avait pas le droit de céder aux tentations malsaines. Traduction : pas de branlettes, pas de magazines porno sous le lit… Peggy allait lui manquer.

Harry avait l'air de plus en plus dépité au fur et à mesure que le prêtre lui énumérait les règles. Heureusement son rôle n'était seulement de surveiller les prisonniers, de lire la bible aux heures de messes (soit à 8h00 du matin tous les jours sans exception) et jouer le rôle du père en écoutant les histoires sans importances des détenus dans le confessionnal.

Finalement il allait être assez tranquille. De plus passer trois mois ici l'empêcherait de se saouler car il devait admettre qu'il avait commencé à développer une certaine dépendance à l'alcool, surtout les soirs où il se retrouvait seul à ressasser la guerre, en général ces soirs là, il finissait complètement ivre mort avachit contre le mur de son couloir, ses yeux mornes regardant dans le vide son arbre généalogique.

Il se promit de repartir sur de bonnes bases grâce à ce travail de sage.

Après avoir passé plusieurs heures dans le petit bureau, qui sentait le bois, du prêtre et après avoir copié toutes les règles que les prisonniers devaient respecter (et lui aussi), la manière de les punir selon le degré de la « bêtise » (d'ailleurs Harry avait adoré ce passage), il avait du se changer et mettre sa soutane. Il trouvait cela assez confortable et finalement ce n'était pas si différent des robes de sorciers, sauf qu'il avait du glisser une collerette blanche dans le col principal de la robe. Puis il avait rejoins les moines et les autres prêtres dans le réfectoire privé.

Les yeux d'Harry se mirent à pétiller quand il vit sur les tables, des dizaines de bouteilles de vin rouge.

George lui fit signe de s'installer à coté de lui et lui versa du vin alors que des religieuses apportaient le pain et le repas consistant. Harry fut étonné de voir des femmes ici et se tourna vers George qui ouvrait déjà la bouche pour parler.

« Cette soutane te vas très bien ! » Dit-il en détaillant la manière qu'il avait de se tenir sur le banc, il lui tendit son verre « Tient bois, c'est le sang du Christ ! » finit-il avant de boire d'un seul trait son énorme verre en tain.

Harry haussa un sourcil dubitatif puis un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Si le vin était le sang du Christ, alors il n'y avait pas de problème à ce qu'il s'enfile deux litres de son sang ? Il les trouva ridicules, ses prêtres et ses moines qui priaient Dieu chaque jour réclamant la paix et la prospérité alors qu'ils utilisaient leur divinité pour pouvoir avoir le droit de se saouler en toute impunité.

George lui expliqua que les religieuses faisaient parties du couvant qui était inclus dans le monastère mais il était clos. Elles n'en sortaient jamais, seulement pour venir leur apporter leur diner et changer leurs draps puis elles repartaient dans le couvant sans un mot.

Le repas passa rapidement et Harry rejoint la chambre du prêtre qu'il remplaçait en essayant d'avoir l'air le plus sobre possible. De toute façon les autres avaient tellement bu eux aussi qu'ils devaient tous avoir l'air de tanguer. C'était un privilège car la chambre était vaste et très épurée, il n'y avait qu'un lit, une armoire et une commode. Il y avait une porte adjacente qui donnait sur une petite salle de bain qui semblait dater du moyen âge mais Harry ne fit aucun commentaire. Ca lui allait très bien du moment qu'il y avait de l'eau.

Il se coucha en ayant l'impression de tourner sur lui-même entre les couvertures un peu rêches et pas très chaudes. Si c'était tous les jours comme ça Harry voulait bien rester jusqu'à la fin de sa vie en tant que prêtre.

Il passa son deuxième jour à déambuler dans le monastère avec le frère Oscars (qui était aussi un étudiant qui remplaçait un prêtre depuis maintenant six mois) qui le lui fit visiter dans son ensemble en passant par les jardins Saint Gabriel qui étaient entretenus par les prisonniers eux-mêmes, le chalet ou tous les outils de travail étaient gardés, jusqu'à l'aile Ouest : le dortoir des Novices. Les Novices étant les prisonniers. Il lui expliqua que lui et les autres réveillaient les Novices à 6h00 du matin, qu'ils leur faisaient prendre le petit déjeuner jusqu'à 07h30 et qu'ensuite il y avait la messe qui était assurée par le prêtre George et après cette messe venait la lecture des passages de la bible qu'Harry allait devoir faire.

Ca n'avait pas l'air bien compliqué, se dit Harry en jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour essayer de voir si Malfoy était quelque part.

« Ha oui au fait » fit Oscars en le coupant dans ses songes « Il y a un prisonnier qui est un peu difficile, tu devras garder un œil attentif sur lui ».

Harry attendait la suite mais apparemment Oscar avait envie de l'entendre parler, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup ouvert la bouche à part pour lui souhaiter le bonjour.

« A quoi il ressemble ? Et qu'à –t-il fait ? » Questionna Harry.

Oscars s'arrêta net et Harry aperçut clairement que ses joues étaient en train de devenir très rouge. Harry en aurait été dégouté si Oscars avait été un vieux crouton mais comme il semblait assez jeune c'était quelque chose de plus naturel et plus supportable à regarder.

« Il est blond, c'est le seul blond de toute façon, tu ne pourras pas le rater. Il a tendance à… faire du charme aux autres prisonniers, nous l'avons déjà puni et tenter de le purifier mais il faudra un peu de temps, frère Jacques pense que ce garçon ne suit que ses instincts primitifs ».

Harry s'était arrêté en plein milieu du chemin. Son cœur venait de faire un looping arrière. C'était Malfoy. Plein de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Malfoy faisait du charme aux prisonniers ? Aimait-il les hommes ? Il avait été puni, avait-il des marques ?

« Harry tu vas bien ? » demanda Oscars d'un air inquiet en passant sa main sous les yeux du survivant qui s'étaient bloqués sur un point invisible.

Harry sortit de sa torpeur en secouant la tête.

Il passa le reste de la journée à réciter des passages de la bible au frère Oscars et s'entraina à retenir les formules du Père dans le confessionnal.

Demain il allait le revoir. Et sur cette pensée il s'endormit, le cœur battant à tout rompre dans sa poitrine.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxX

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis son arrivé à Keigens et il s'était très vite habitué à l'ambiance et au comportement à adopter, à gérer sa nonchalance avec classe et supériorité. Il connaissait maintenant une grande partie du monastère et dès qu'il avait un peu de temps libre il le passait dans le jardin d'Eden situés derrière l'aile Est (juste devant le couvant) et se reposait sur un banc. Le jardin d'Eden était le plus calme de Keigens car les prisonniers n'y avaient pas accès pour la simple et bonne raison que le couvant renfermant les religieuses était juste en face et qu'il fallait éviter au maximum que les « pulsions de Satan » ne fassent surfaces. Les 'pulsions de Satan', c'était comme ça qu'ici on appelait le désir de l'homme envers une femme.

Harry n'avait pas vécu grand-chose de palpitant jusqu'ici, sauf peut-être la première fois qu'il avait revu Malfoy.

C'était tout juste son troisième jour, il avait été dispensé de la lecture car le frère Paul s'en était chargé en lui disant qu'il avait besoin d'une journée en plus pour comprendre le fonctionnement du monastère avant de pouvoir vraiment s'y lancer. Alors Harry avait commencé à surveiller les prisonniers. Autant dire que la plupart n'eurent aucun mal à le reconnaître et il reçut plusieurs sortes de regards : ceux qui étaient remplis de stupeur et d'interrogation, se demandant surtout ce qu'il foutait là (Il avait préféré ne pas expliquer à George comment il avait réussi à trouver ce travail surtout qu'aucune annonce n'avait été faite dans le journal, il se voyait mal lui dire qu'il avait sauté sa conseillère PSE sur le bureau pour la remercier parce que grâce à elle il allait pouvoir se venger sur Malfoy). Ceux qui se mirent à trembler de peur en reconnaissant sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair, et ceux qui se foutaient royalement de sa tête.

Comme ce fut le cas avec Lui.

Il l'avait vu de dos, en train de bêcher sous le soleil de plombs et s'essuyer le front de temps en temps avant de boire quelques gorgées d'eau et de se remettre au travail. Sur le coup Harry cru qu'il avait été pris d'hallucinations car avec le soleil les cheveux blancs de Malfoy brillaient et avec sa tenue beige il ressemblait vaguement (très vaguement) à un ange (un ange de dos).

Harry se souvenait nettement d'avoir fixé les pieds du blond qui s'enfonçaient dans la terre. Les prisonniers avaient des claquettes mais d'après Oscars, Malfoy avait dit préférer travailler pieds nus car de cette façon il était en contact directe avec la création de Dieu. Et Harry avait cru mourir de rire et s'était à moitié roulé par terre.

Il devait avouer que Malfoy le surpassait largement dans la matière : trouver des excuses bidons mais très solides pour se justifier. Il était même un vrai maître.

Alors il s'était avancé vers le blond essayant de trouver une excuse pour l'accoster (et se moquer de lui paradoxalement) mais il n'avait pas eu besoin de chercher longtemps car Malfoy avait remarqué que ses camarades s'étaient tous arrêtés de travailler et regardaient quelque chose derrière lui.

Et il s'était alors retourné.

Ses yeux gris intenses avaient croisé le vert profond.

Malfoy avait haussé un sourcil qui disait « je ne m'attendais pas à cette blague », et avait ricané méchamment.

« Tient, Saint Potty ! » avait-il dit en faisant rire ses bouffons tout en posant son menton sur le dos de ses mains qui étaient elles-mêmes posées sur le bout du manche de la bêche.

Harry avait ouvert la bouche pour l'insulter mais s'était retenu. Il n'avait pas le droit de blasphémer. Malfoy avait du s'en rendre compte car son sourire perfide s'était agrandit en montrant une lignée de dents parfaitement banches et rangées à l'américaine.

Seulement, le mangemort avait les manches retroussées, montrant à quiconque son affreuse marque des ténèbres. Harry avait sourit à son tour comme un cinglé, il venait de trouver un moyen de faire plonger son ennemi une bonne fois pour toute, mais il fallait y aller doucement pour bien faire comprendre à ce con qu'il était loin d'être le maître ici.

Il s'était approché de lui, le surplombant de sa hauteur et de sa droiture, l'avait fixé, se rendant compte que le blond grimaçait à moitié maintenant.

« Cache-moi tes bras Malfoy » lui avait-il ordonné.

Malfoy avait d'abord écarquillé les yeux, ne s'attendant surement pas à ce qu'Harry use aussi déjà de ses pouvoirs, avait ensuite ouvert la bouche pour la refermer et froncer les sourcils. Il devait être en train de peser le pour et le contre dans sa tête, le pour étant sa liberté et le contre étant Potter, mais à choisir, il préférait sa liberté. Tous les mangemorts regardaient le blond, se demandant s'il allait avoir le cran de défier le prêtre Potter.

Et Malfoy avait soufflé, montrant son mécontentement, mais avait abaissé ses manches sous le regard brillant du survivant qui jubilait intérieurement. Ho, ça allait être le pied, un putain de pied !

Après cette petite démonstration de supériorité Harry s'était retourné, faisant légèrement virevolter sa soutane noire derrière lui et était partit de l'autre coté du jardin pour faire la même remarque à un autre mangemort qui avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque en le reconnaissant tout en ignorant le regard méprisant de Malfoy contre sa nuque.

Puis étaient venus les moments qu'Harry attendait impatiemment : les confessions.

C'était sans conteste ce qu'il préférait. Les prisonniers racontaient leurs péchés de la journée, ou plus antérieurs et venaient demander pardon au Père.

La première fois qu'Harry s'était installé dans le confessionnal il avait eu l'impression d'être de retour dans le placard sous l'escalier de chez son oncle et sa tante. Il y avait une grille qui séparait le Père et les prisonniers mais cela n'empêchait pas Harry de les identifier, il ne doutait pas non plus que les prisonniers connaissaient la sienne et pourtant ils étaient nombreux à être venus lui raconter leur vie et Harry avait envie de rire à chaque fois qu'ils lui disaient « Mon père, j'ai péché ».

Il en avait eu toutes sortes d'histoires, des drôles, des pas drôles, des tristes, des idiotes, des ennuyantes, des palpitantes, des érotiques, des platoniques…

La première confession qu'il avait tenue était avec un ancien élève de Poudlard, un ancien Serdaigle qui avait rejoint les rangs des mangemorts pour sa petite amie et la protéger. Harry avait écouté son histoire avec attention. Le jeune homme demandait pardon et grâce à Dieu pour ne pas avoir su correctement protéger sa petite amie qui était décédé du à une blessure qu'elle avait reçut durant une bataille. Harry avait été ému et avait accordé le Pardon au mangemort qui n'en était pas vraiment un.

Il était ressortit du confessionnal avec une certaine amertume et une pointe de tristesse croupie au fond de la gorge. Il n'avait jamais pensé aux mangemorts de cette manière et ce jeune homme avait le droit de retrouver la liberté.

On lui avait raconté certaines choses sur les mangemorts, il avait développé des préjugés que tout le monde partageait. Ses êtres adoraient le sang, tuer les gens les faisaient jubiler, c'était des meurtriers qui ne pouvaient rien ressentir d'autre que la haine et la vengeance. Le mal coulait dans leurs veines. C'était ça, ce qu'on lui avait dit à propos de ces gens là.

Sa deuxième confession avait été beaucoup plus drôle. Un jeune homme de son âge s'était installé sur le tabouret de l'autre coté de la grille. Il était châtain et avait des yeux de biches, c'était les seuls caractères physiques qu'il avait retenu de cette personne.

Il lui avait dit « Mon Père, j'ai pêché » d'une voix grave.

Et Harry avait répondu :

« Quel genre de poisson ? »

« Mon père ! » c'était exclamé l'autre, outré, et Harry avait explosé de rire en se disant que si un moine ou un prêtre l'entendait il était sur de se faire remonter les bretelles.

Puis il s'était calmé en se raclant la gorge et lui avait demandé de poursuivre.

Il avait eu beaucoup de mal à retenir ses nombreux fous rire au fil de l'histoire du pêcheur qui avait vraiment une vie de merde. Il s'était disputé avec son cousin car ils s'accusaient mutuellement d'avoir volé de l'argent, mais il fallait savoir que ce cousin était pauvre et que sa mère avait forniqué avec deux ou trois hommes et que du coup le beau frère de la fille de la cousine de la sœur de la mère de son cousin avait un alibi en béton contrairement au fils de la sœur du deuxième mari qui en fait s'était avéré être son père… et Harry avait laissé tombé. Il avait l'impression d'être tombé en plein milieu d'une de ses stupides séries télés niaises où on n'en voyait jamais le bout.

Il lui avait dit que Dieu le pardonnait. En fait Harry n'était même pas sur de ce qu'il était en train de pardonner, pourvu que l'autre se taise !

Pratiquement tous les prisonniers étaient passés dans son confessionnal pour tenter de se faire laver de leurs péchés. Oui, Tous, sauf Malfoy.

Puis vint le jour où Harry du exécuter sa première lecture. Les Novices étaient déjà tous assis sur les bancs avec un petit livret blanc entre les mains et Harry était arrivé dans la chapelle, attirant tous les regards sur lui alors qu'il traversait la Nef et alla se placer sur l'autel.

Il avait repéré Malfoy qui était au troisième rang et qui semblait sage comme une image. Harry avait froncé les sourcils, il n'avait jamais vu le blond aussi calme, ça lui fichait les chocottes.

Il avait récité quelques passages de la bible dans le calme le plus complet. Seule sa voix résonnait et se répercutait entre les énormes murs froids. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle tremblait mais aucun des prisonniers présent n'osa dire quoique ce soit. Harry était devenu le prêtre le plus respecté du Monastère d'après George qui était très agréablement surpris.

Il lui avait dit qu'il connaissait son histoire et bien qu'il soit un moldu, les prêtres de ce monastère étaient au courant de l'existence des sorciers et d'un Héros qui s'appelait Harry Potter. Tout le monde n'avaient pas retenu l'histoire d mais le principal avait été compris : Harry Potter avait sauvé les sorciers des prisonniers qui se trouvaient actuellement en prison ou dans le monastère de Keigens. Oscars avait enseveli Harry sous ses questions concernant la marque des ténèbres et certains mots de vocabulaire sorcier qu'il ne comprenait pas toujours.

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsqu'Harry traversait un des jardins qu'il devait surveiller il recevait de certains prisonniers des signes de tête pour lui souhaiter le bonjour. D'autres lui faisaient un signe de la main et lui disaient « Bonjour Prêtre Potter ! » avant de retourner à leur tâche. Bien sur il en restait quelque uns qui le toisaient de loin et ne se retournaient même pas, comme s'il n'existait pas.

Mais le pire, bien évidement, était Malfoy.

Oui car le blond avait décidé de le faire chier même en « prison ».

Tous les matins quand Harry se levait c'était le même manège. Il allait déjeuner avec George et Oscars, remerciait les religieuses pour le repas puis allait faire sa lecture. Ensuite il traversait les jardins pour vérifier qu'aucun prisonnier ne dérobait à sa tâche, et comme d'Habitude il croisait Malfoy qui s'occupait des fleurs en coupant les feuilles mortes, et comme d'habitude, dès qu'Harry s'approchait de lui le blond se mettait à sourire sans le regarder, et comme d'habitude il lui disait « Saint Potty » et comme d'habitude Harry lui demandait de remettre ses manches en place. Manches qu'il montait de plus en plus haut montrant des muscles finement taillés, roulant sous sa peau alors qu'il coupait, cisaillait les plantes gracieusement.

En plus il avait la peau dorée ce con.

Et montrer ses bras de cette façon, exhiber ses chaires comme ça, d'un air innocent, sous les yeux d'Harry qui, depuis deux semaines, n'avait eu aucun contact avec son sexe même avec sa main, était une torture. Il comprenait mieux maintenant les paroles de George lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré devant le monastère. Se couvrir tout le corps pour éviter le vice et la luxure, mais c'était trop tard.

Harry avait plissé les yeux en fixant Malfoy qui s'était redressé et affichait un petit sourire en coin.

Et il lui avait dit :

« La prochaine fois tu seras puni, Malfoy » sans se rendre compte que ses yeux brillaient, cachant visiblement des pensées malsaines.

L'ancien mangemort avait eu un haussement de sourcils tout en esquissant un petit sourire pervers sur le coin de ses lèvres roses, brillantes, pulpeuses, qui ne devaient demander qu'une seule chose : se faire mordiller, embrasser, lécher…

Harry avait écarquillé les yeux, pris par l'horreur de tous ses sous entendus qui apparemment n'étaient pas seulement dans sa tête.

Il s'était ressaisit en lançant un regard noir au blond et avait fait demi tour pour se rendre au jardin d'Eden, pour souffler et mettre à plat ce qu'il venait de se passer, car il était choquer de son propre comportement.

Merde, il avait eu des envies à cause d'un bras dénudé, et d'un homme en plus. Pire ! Le bras de Malfoy ! Devait-il se suicider maintenant ? Il n'avait pas le droit de laisser ses pulsions prendre le contrôle de son corps. Pour l'instant il était encore capable de lutter, mais qu'en serait-il dans une semaine ? Il se sentait à la limite de craquer, s'il commençait à avoir des pensées peu recommandables à cause d'un bras dénudé, c'est qu'il n'était pas loin de rendre les armes. Il se sentait affreusement con et il se faisait pitié.

N'était-il même pas capable de ne pas coucher pendant plus de deux semaines ? Il avait cru cela tout à fait possible avant de venir ici (en même temps Peggy lui avait pompé quelques litres juste avant son départ) mais maintenant qu'il y était, maintenant qu'il avait passé deux semaines sans se tripoter ou regarder des magasines de femmes à poil il se disait qu'il était sur le point de franchir la ligne rouge. D'autant plus qu'il commençait à avoir des pensées salaces sur le potentiel érotique d'un homme.

Il avait déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme, il n'avait pas vraiment aimé mais n'avait pas détesté non plus. Les poils et les muscles ce n'était pas trop son truc même s'il fallait bien avouer que la pénétration était beaucoup plus excitante qu'avec une femme car beaucoup plus serrée. Bien évidement Ginny n'avait pas apprécié de le retrouver au lit avec un mec, elle avait piqué un scandale et Harry lui avait lancé un sort d'oubliette (Ron ne serait jamais au courant). Ensuite il avait essayé de supplier la rousse de la prendre par derrière, ce qu'elle avait refusé en lui faisant une leçon de morale quant à la place de la femme dans le monde parmi les hommes qui d'après elle, n'étaient que des êtres incapables de penser autrement qu'avec leur pénis.

Cela avait signé l'arrêt de leurs relations sexuelles.

Et voilà qu'à cet instant, assit sur un banc des magnifiques jardins, il se disait qu'il avait bien envie de lécher les bras de Malfoy.

(…)

Les jours suivants ne furent que supplices pour Harry qui tentait de ne pas voir le mot « sexe » dans les yeux de n'importe qui (ou n'importe quoi). Il avait essayé d'éviter Malfoy le plus possible et avait laissé Oscars s'occuper du jardin où il se trouvait. Il n'était pas sur de pouvoir résister à ses pulsions si Malfoy se mettait à papillonner des yeux et à faire des sous entendus graveleux.

Car durant ces quelques jours il avait comprit qu'il était tellement en manque qu'il pourrait très bien se taper un arbre, tant qu'il y avait un trou, ça lui convenait. Il avait plusieurs fois lorgné sa baguette qui reposait sagement sur le bord de la table de nuit en bois brun, les doigts tremblant, se disant qu'il la rangerait bien ailleurs ou sinon la pauvre baguette risquait de se retrouver dans un endroit inconcevable.

Dire qu'il était venu ici pour arrêter de picoler, il se retrouvait maintenant avec deux terribles vérités : Il finirait alcoolique et satyriasique.

Incapable de boire raisonnablement et incapable de tenir deux semaines sans sexe sans péter les plombs. Ca cassait bien l'image du Héros tout ça…

Alors au bout d'un mois, Harry Potter s'agenouilla devant la croix de Jésus qui faisait trois mètres de haut et demanda pardon aux futurs pêchers qu'il allait inévitablement commettre.

Le soir même il se masturba comme si sa vie en dépendait sous les couvertures rêches et inconfortables de son lit. Lorsque la jouissance le frappa comme un coup de poing en plein milieu du ventre, il vit les lèvres ourlées de Malfoy qui bougeaient comme s'il était en train de parler mais aucun son n'en sortait.

Il avait craqué.

Il venait, au bout d'un mois, de transgresser une des règles du monastère, il avait céder aux tentations du diable.

Le lendemain, quand Harry se leva il remarqua qu'il se sentait bien. A vrai dire il ne s'était jamais aussi bien sentit. Se vider un peu lui avait permit de se détendre et de se décrisper. C'est George qui le remarqua le premier quand il arriva pour déjeuner.

« Harry, tu as l'air moins stressé, une bonne nouvelle ? » lui demanda-t-il aimablement en lui tendant le panier de pain.

Lui répondre « Je me suis fait une branlette d'enfer hier soir c'était génial » ne semblait pas approprié. Alors à la place il dit :

« Je suis juste de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, Frère George. » Fit-il en souriant et en s'asseyant.

Oscars arriva à son tour, les sourcils froncés. Il avait de beaux cheveux châtains tombant en dessous de ses oreilles et ses yeux marron foncés qu'Harry trouvait très beau même s'il n'était pas sensé trouver ça beau chez un homme, le rendait très séduisant.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Questionna George en se penchant sur la table pour voir Oscars, rompant ainsi le petit silence qui s'était installé depuis son arrivé.

« Rien George, mangeons. » Répondit-il d'un ton froid en se servant du jus de fruit.

Cependant Harry capta quelques uns de ses coups d'œil sur lui et fronça lui aussi les sourcils comprenant qu'Oscars savait quelque chose, sur qui, sur quoi, il n'en avait aucune idée même s'il essayait de faire taire cette petite voix qui criait tout au fond, très loin « Il sait ».

Ils finirent de manger en silence, la bonne humeur d'Harry s'étant envolée pour le reste de la journée. Il se leva et se prépara à aller lire un passage de la bible lorsque, dans le couloir gris et frais qui l'emmenait vers la chapelle il sentit qu'on tirait sur la manche de sa soutane.

Il se retourna et vit Oscar, qui était un peu plus petit que lui de quelques centimètres, rougir aussitôt qu'il croisa ses iris. Harry haussa les sourcils.

« Oscars ? Ca va ? » Demanda-t-il un peu inquiet.

Oscars détourna le regard et triturait le bout de ses doigts.

« Harry, tu sais que ma chambre est situé juste à coté de la tienne ? » Révéla-t-il en se mordant les lèvres.

Des lèvres fines et odieusement séduisantes.

Harry secoua la tête et ferma les yeux pour éviter de fantasmer sur n'importe quoi. Pourtant, bien qu'il essayait de garder un aspect correct, il sentait son sang le quitter peu à peu en comprenant le poids des mots de son collègue.

Il l'avait entendu.

Il l'avait entendu se branler comme un malade dans sa chambre.

Il allait le répéter à George qui allait le renvoyer.

Oscars avait du voir le survivant pâlir à vue d'œil puisqu'il s'empressa de rajouter :

« Harry, je ne dirais rien, tu peux me faire confiance » d'une voix rassurante.

Harry le regarda comme s'il venait de perdre une case.

« Mais j'ai transgressé une des règles de… »

Oscars le coupa.

« Et alors ? Harry tu crois sérieusement qu'un homme peut tenir des années comme ça ? Ils sont tous corrompus ici, il n'y a qu'à voir comment ils nomment les bouteilles de vin bon marché qu'il y a au souper » fit Oscars avec un petit sourire rassurant.

Ils les appelaient le sang du Christ pour pouvoir toutes les vidées.

Harry lui rendit son sourire et il reçut une tape amicale dans le dos.

« Allez Harry t'en fait pas » lui dit-il en sortant par la voute ouverte vers le jardin.

Harry se sentait vraiment rassuré, même s'il se demandait si Oscars n'était pas en manque aussi pour lui parler de ça, si ça tombe, il lui faisait comprendre qu'il aimerait…

« Hé Harry ! » cria Oscars de loin « Moi j'ai tenu trois semaines ! Tu m'as battu ! » Finit-il en pouffant et en s'éloignant.

Harry rougit et regarda rapidement autour de lui s'il se trouvait seul. Il ne manquerait plus que George l'apprenne et s'en était finit de son boulot d'étudiant. Où alors George se joindrait à lui gaiement et lui raconterait combien de temps il avait tenu avant de se fourrer la main dans le pantalon.

Harry fit une affreuse grimace et réajusta son col avant d'entrer dans la chapelle.

Tous les prisonniers étaient là comme d'habitude, il y avait un silence à glacer le sang et il traversa la Nef sous le regard des cent cinquante trois Novices. Il avisa rapidement l'énorme Jésus crucifié dans le fond de la chapelle et détourna les yeux.

Il se plaça devant le livre qui était ouvert à la bonne page et commença à lire lentement. Tout en lisant il laissa son regard couler sur l'ensemble des détenus qui avaient les yeux baissés sur leur petit livret blanc et semblaient écouter attentivement Harry. Harry qui remarqua qu'il y en avait un qui s'était endormi, la tête penchée en avant. Un autre qui le fixait sans retenu avec de grands yeux globuleux et… lui.

« Jusqu'au jour où il fut enlevé au ciel, après avoir donné ses ordres, par le Saint Esprit, aux apôtres qu'il avait… »

Harry eut un hoquet de surprise, attirant les regards de l'assemblée (sauf les dormeurs) sur lui. Il se racla la gorge et baissa la tête sur le livre.

Merde.

Bordel.

Il continua en essayant d'ignorer qu'il y avait un regard brulant posé sur lui.

Il venait de tomber sur le regard de Malfoy, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il ai le visage relevé. Voir ses yeux gris et brillants avait déjà asséché sa bouche, alors quand le blond avait passé une langue vicieuse sur sa lèvre supérieure suivit d'un clin d'œil qui disait clairement « Si tu veux, où tu veux, quand tu veux. » Harry avait sentit ses intestins faire un triple nœud, son estomac rebondir dans tous les sens et son cœur rater un battement.

Instantanément il avait eu des images mentales. Malfoy, à genoux, devant lui, la bouche occupée à … Et il s'était étranglé.

Il termina sa lecture en essayant d'ignorer les pulsations sanguines qui coulaient allègrement jusqu'à son sexe qui était à moitié dur. Des perles de sueur commençaient à apparaître sur son front et il se forçait à ne surtout pas relever les yeux sur Malfoy ou alors il allait jouir dans son caleçon. Ses jambes tremblaient déjà assez pour ne pas que ça se remarque et il voulait éviter un scandale doublé d'une honte suprême.

Il sortit de la chapelle un peu rouge et s'éventa le visage avec la main, prétextant qu'il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui. Cette excuse aurait pu marcher si le matin il ne faisait pas seulement dix degrés.

Il passa le reste de la matinée à surveiller les Novices, en évitant soigneusement de croiser Malfoy qui était de corvée de brouette, c'est-à-dire qu'il devait ramasser les débris végétaux ou briques et caillasse et les jeter dans la fosse à l'autre bout du monastère.

« Bonjour Prêtre Potter ! » Fit une voix à ses cotés.

Il reconnut le jeune Serdaigle, Jordan, qui avait été le tout premier détenu à se confesser à lui.

« Bonjour Jordan, mais tu sais on s'est déjà vu à l'église ce matin » fit Harry souriant. Il aimait bien Jordan, il semblait sensible et très sociable.

« Oui je sais mais je n'ai pas pu vous dire bonjour » répondit Jordan en rosissant légèrement.

« Ce n'est pas grave »

Harry pensait clore la conversation de cette façon mais il vit que Jordan avait les mains cacher dans son dos et se tortillait sur place. Harry fronça les sourcils en se reculant un peu, méfiants, même s'il savait que c'était impossible que Jordan puisse être en train de cacher un couteau qui servirait à le poignarder.

« Jordan tu vas bien ? » questionna-t-il en faisant semblant de ne pas être inquiet de son attitude.

« Heu… Oui, je… En fait je voulais… enfin… » Bégaya le jeune homme, l'air embarrassé et en rougissant très fort.

Harry pensa que Jordan était vraiment très mignon mais qu'il le serait encore plus sans ses vêtements de prisonniers…

Le jeune homme sortit ses mains de son dos.

« C'est pour vous » dit-il en tendant une fleur séchée à Harry. Ses mains tremblaient un peu.

Harry prit la fleur du bout des doigts, sentant qu'elle devait être fragile et questionna du regard le brun.

« C'est une Erythronium dens-canis (1), elle est assez rare. » fit-il, content d'exposer sa culture.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, il était gêné.

« Elle est très jolie mais garde là. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu veux me la donner » dit Harry en lui rendant la fleur au nom impossible à retenir.

Les yeux de Jordan se mirent à briller douloureusement et Harry, le cerveau chauffant un peu trop en ce moment, ce mit à penser qu'il était en train de le draguer d'une manière peu subtil. Alors il utilisa le peu de self control qui lui restait pour s'empêcher de plaquer Jordan contre le mur de l'arrière cour de l'aile Est, sentant son sexe durcir dans son caleçon.

« Mais je… » Commença le brun dont les yeux semblaient faire de la concurrence aux chiots battus. « Je ressens beaucoup de bonnes choses pour vous, je… »

Harry le coupa avant qu'il n'aille plus loin, sinon il n'était pas sur de garder sa soutane en place.

« Jordan arrête, si tu dis un mot de plus je vais devoir te punir et je ne veux pas, garde tes pensées dans ta tête, s'il te plait » Fit Harry d'un ton autoritaire.

Le jeune baissa les yeux et hocha la tête d'un air déconfit et fit demi-tour en trainant des pieds.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel avant de repérer Malfoy qui se foutait, apparemment, royalement de sa gueule alors qu'il poussait sa brouette pleine à craquer en suivant un petit chemin d'herbe écrasée déjà formé par plusieurs passages de brouette.

Il avait les avant bras à l'air libre.

Ces fameux bras sur lequel Harry avait fantasmé, et ce con avait encore relevé ses manches, il le faisait exprès.

Harry vit rouge et rose, sa queue, elle, voyait autre chose mais s'accordait parfaitement avec certaines de ses pensées.

Il s'avança jusqu'au blond qui reposa la brouette, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer.

« Bonjour Saint Potty » dit-il d'une voix suave.

Harry ne releva même pas l'insulte qu'il se prenait dans la tête depuis un mois, par contre il entendit très bien la voix avec laquelle Malfoy avait dit son nom. Et il resta là, la bouche ouverte sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, analysant le sous entendu, et pesant le pour et le contre d'arracher le vêtement trop long de Malfoy.

Putain, il était en manque et ce connard l'avait très bien remarqué.

Il repensa inévitablement à l'épisode scabreux de la chapelle où le blond s'était lécher les lèvres d'une manière indécente.

« Baisse tes manches Malfoy » souffla-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Malfoy s'exécuta en fixant Harry dans les yeux.

« Voulez-vous que je baisse autre chose, Saint Potter ? » murmura-t-il avec un magnifique haussement de sourcil équivoque qui laissait place à une imagination fertile, enfin, surtout à l'imagination débordante d'un jeune homme en manque de sexe qui pourrait éventuellement de faire une chèvre si son désir n'était pas satisfait bientôt.

Harry évalua les paroles quelques instant. Imaginant très bien Malfoy baisser son caleçon…

Il sursauta et se pinça l'arrête du nez, il fallait vraiment qu'il trouve une solution sinon il finirait par se jeter sur n'importe qui. Même George.

Une image d'horreur lui traversa l'esprit et il fit une grimace.

Non, pas George, ERG !

« Malfoy, tais-toi et travaille » ordonna-t-il en regardant vaguement ce qui se trouvait dans la brouette.

« Mais je travaille ! » fit le blond en faisant semblant d'être outré, puis il se saisit du col de sa robe pour la secouer « Mais il fait chaud ici, et moi, j'ai vraiment, vraiment très chaud… » Finit-il en plantant son regard assombrit par un certain désir interdit enfoui au fond de lui.

Harry eu beaucoup de mal à avaler sa salive et imagina autre chose enfoui au fond du blond.

Il souffla un grand coup pour se redonner contenance. Car il était en train de défaillir, il bandait, il était en manque et Draco semblait le vouloir autant que lui. Comme Peggy avait été une grosse cochone, Malfoy était un petit cochon qui semblait être là pour ça. Le coquin.

« Transpire un peu, ça ne pourra pas te faire de mal » répondit Harry, s'auto congratulant d'avoir su maîtriser sa voix.

Malheureusement Malfoy eu un sourire un peu trop pervers pour son propre bien. Il allait le prendre sur la brouette si ça continuait, et au diable les règles du monastère, et tant pis si le bond était poilu.

« En général, quand je transpire, ce n'est pas dans ces conditions… »

Pouvait-on être plus implicitement explicite que ça ?

Harry voulu arrêter le massacre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ou au moins éviter l'explosion dans son caleçon.

« Malfoy, je m'en fiche » dit Harry en évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard gris « Allez, soit un gentil garçon et va jeter tout ça » termina-t-il en montrant le mont de déchet qui se trouvait dans la brouette qui paraissait un peu trop vielle pour supporter tout ce poids.

Harry regrettait déjà d'avoir utilisé 'gentil garçon' pour nommer Malfoy, car celui-ci n'arrêtait plus de sourire.

« Ho mais je peux être un très gentil et docile petit garçon, si vous voulez… » Murmura t-il lentement, en posant les mains sur les poignets de la brouette et en se penchant, un peu trop en avant.

Si seulement Harry ne l'avait pas regardé en train de se mordre les lèvres dans cette position, il ne se serait pas rapproché, les hormones le conduisant là où il empêchait son corps de se perdre. Si seulement il ne l'avait pas regardé en train de se pencher, dans cette position de soumission, il n'aurait pas posé sa main puissante sur l'épaule de Malfoy.

« Saint Potter » commença le blond d'une voix légèrement rauque, sachant très bien quel effet il faisait à Harry, « Pouvez-vous éclairer ma lanterne ? »

'Je t'éclaire où tu veux' pensa Harry dans un état second.

Il grogna en guise de réponse. Le blond haussa un sourcil en souriant et en se redressant.

« Toute les soutanes sont pourvues d'une bosse à cet endroit là où alors la votre l'est exceptionnellement ? » Demanda-t-il en jetant un regard au niveau de son entrejambe avant de glousser moqueusement.

Harry sembla reprendre d'un seul coup tout ses esprits et fit un bond en arrière. Il écarquilla les yeux en regardant sa traitresse de main qui s'était posée sur ce connard de peroxydé et l'a frotta, avec un air dégouté sur le visage, sur sa jambe. Puis il baissa les yeux, remarquant par la même occasion que Malfoy venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il bandait comme un âne en plein milieu d'un jardin et qu'il n'avait pas réussit à maîtriser ses pulsions.

Enervé de s'être fait humilier il se saisit violement du bras de Malfoy et le secoua.

« Très bien Malfoy, la prochaine fois que tu fais ce genre de numéro je te punis, me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » le menaça-t-il en le surplombant de sa hauteur.

Le blond parut légèrement décontenancé mais n'en montra rien. Il retira sèchement son bras en le ramenant contre lui, montrant ainsi à Harry qu'il lui avait fait mal. Puis lui lança le regard le plus noir qu'il avait dans sa réserve et s'éloigna du brun en poussant la vielle brouette qui crissait toute les deux secondes.

Harry le regarda s'éloigner en marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistence des assanités. Son érection était bien redescendue. Ce petit con, il allait se le faire, dans tous les sens du terme, il allait lui montrer où était sa place et lui faire comprendre qu'à la moindre connerie il n'hésiterait pas à le renvoyer de là où il venait.

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

.

.

.

( 1 ) La Erythronium dens-cannis (dent de chien) est une plante. Son nom provient du grec eruthros (signifiant rouge, couleur de la fleur et des tâches sur les feuilles) et le latin Dens-canis se rapporte à son bulbe blanc en forme de dent de chien. Elle est présente dans les montagnes d'Europe occidentale et orientale (particulièrement au Portugal, en Espagne, en France, en Italie, dans le sud de la Hongrie et en Grèce.

Merci à Fairly Nuts pour le mot de vocabulaire Satyriasique qui est dédié aux hommes et le mot nymphomane aux femmes.

Vous pouvez dès maintenant lire un extrait du chapitre trois sur mon skyblog : w-w-w.k-e-i-g-e-n-s.s-k-y-r-o-c-k.c-o-m (retirer les tirets).

IMPORTANT ! Je pars en vacances et je reviens le 25 Août, je ne pourrais donc pas poster la suite la semaine prochaine, donc soyez patient, vous l'aurez dès mon retour ! Merci de me suivre ! A bientôt pour la suite !


	3. Les pêchés du diable

Rating : M (R+)

Note 1 : N'oubliez pas que ceci est une fiction et que vous trouverez quelques incohérences comme les prêtres et les moines travaillant dans un même lieu etc… A savoir aussi que je n'ai aucun préjugé sur les religions mais j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'Harry, lui, en ai.

Merci à

**Serdra** (Yeahh ma cochone !),

**Anitadraz** (Je pens que tu ne seras pas déçue ^^),

**Miruru-sensei** (Voici la suite ! Désolé pour l'attente !),

**Thaouka** (Merci beaucoup ça me fait énormément plaisir !),

Et **Guest **(Merci pour ton soutient !),

pour vos gentilles review !

Cette histoire est dédiée à Serda.

Aller, les choses sérieuses commencent à partir de ce chapitre ! Mwahaha !

.

.

.

**Chapitre trois : Les pêchés du diable**

.

.

.

De mauvaise humeur il finit le tour des jardins en reprochant mille et une choses aux prisonniers, passant ses nerfs comme il le pouvait sur n'importe qui, tant qu'il y ait quelque chose à reprocher.

Le soir au réfectoire Harry prétexta qu'il avait eu une dure journée et qu'il aurait besoin de beaucoup de sang du Christ pour s'en remettre. Alors il avait vidé la moitié d'une bouteille de Bordeaux sous l'œil taquin de George et déçu d'Oscars. Il s'était plaint pendant tout le repas et finalement il remarqua qu'il avait vidé la bouteille quand il voulu se resservir un verre.

Les conversations allaient de bon train jusqu'à ce que les religieuses passent au loin avec d'énormes paniers de linges blancs. Harry haussa un sourcil interrogateur en regardant une des religieuses se diriger vers le couvant avec le panier.

George mordit dans un trognon de pain et se pencha vers Harry.

« Elles changent les draps une fois par mois, on a de la chance, chez les autres c'est tout les trois mois. » dit George très fière de son monastère.

Un 'clang' retentit et la moitié de la table se tourna vers la source du bruit.

Harry venait de lâcher sa fourchette qui avait rebondie sur son assiette.

Son visage était devenu très pâle et ses yeux faisaient des allers-retours entre les religieuses avec leur panier remplis des draps sals et Oscars qui se mordait la lèvre du bas, embarrassé pour son collègue.

Il reçut un énorme coup dans le dos qui le fit recracher un morceau de navet. Il toussa en se tournant vers George qui avait déjà relevé sa main pour lui taper le dos encore une fois, croyant surement qu'il était en train de s'étouffer avec sa soupe.

« Harry vous allez bien ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme ! » Déclara Gustav aux cotés de George.

Les religieuses allaient forcément voir l'énorme trace de sperme sur le drap, et alors elles avertiraient son supérieur, George, et il se ferait renvoyé sans avoir eu le temps de descendre Malfoy au fond du gouffre et surtout sous la honte.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains en murmurant un faible « je suis foutu ».

Les moines et prêtres autour de lui le regardaient d'un air inquiet. Les conversations reprirent lentement et Harry en perçut quelques morceaux.

« Si ça tombe il voit les fantômes » déclara un homme avec une forte voix qui devait se trouver au bout de la table pour justifier son comportement étrange.

« Mais non ! Voyons Albert, il a juste du mal à digérer ! »

« Peut-être qu'un détenu l'a menacé ? »

« Ou alors il a des visions, après tout, c'est un sorcier »

« Moi je dis c'est les limaces qu'il y a dans le jardin des Clavis, je vous dis qu'elles sont empoisonnées ! »

Il y eut un grand blanc et ils changèrent de sujet.

Oscars passa son bras autour des épaules d'Harry et se pencha a son oreille.

« T'inquiète pas va, si ça tombe elles vont rien remarquer. » Dit-il dans une tentative vaine de le rassurer.

Harry le regarda d'un air las et désespéré. Il n'avait qu'une envie : courir derrière les bonnes sœurs, fouiller leur panier pour retrouver son drap souillé et le bruler.

« Tient » Fit George en lui servant un nouveau verre de vin rouge « Ca te fera du bien ».

Harry accepta volontiers et avala le verre d'une traite. Il était dans la merde.

Oscars, un peu embrumé par l'alcool mais pas aussi rond comme une queue de pelle comme l'étaient George et Harry, il les raccompagna chacun à leur chambre. D'abord George qui leur donna une énorme tape dans le dos tout en racontant des blagues sans queue ni tête et qui ne voulait apparemment pas rentrer dans sa chambre avant d'avoir chuchoté une autre blague dans l'oreille d'Harry.

Puis Harry qui s'était appuyé sur le bâtit de la porte de sa chambre et l'avait fixé avec un regard de prédateur. Oscars avait déglutit et avait fait demi-tour pour rejoindre sa propre chambre. Mais c'était sans compter Harry, qui était complètement désinhibé et sentait l'alcool à trois kilomètres, qui se colla contre son dos en posant son menton sur son épaule droite et lui murmura des choses qu'Oscars ne pourrait même pas se répéter à lui-même. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux en sentant que les mains d'Harry étaient passées devant et l'enfermait dans une étreinte maladroite.

« Harry arrête… » Murmura Oscars pour ne pas réveiller les autres qui dormaient dans les chambres du même couloir, en espérant qu'Harry cesse ses pitreries.

En guise de réponse Harry colla sa bouche contre son cou telle une ventouse, et grogna d'un air appréciateur.

« Harry stop… » Geignit Oscars en essayant de se défaire de l'étreinte du brun, mais au plus il essayait de se défaire au plus Harry resserrait ses bras.

« Hm… non » fit Harry, catégorique.

Oscars se pinça l'arrête du nez. Si quelqu'un les trouvait comme ça ils étaient cuits tout les deux et adieu le fric.

Harry sortit sa langue et taquina la peau douce, faisant sursauter le châtain qui essaya de se dégager plus férocement. Mais Harry avait de la force, contrairement à Oscars qui n'était qu'un gringalet. Alors il lapa, comme un chat laperait son lait, le cou divin du garçon qui était encore plus raide qu'un piquet.

« Détend-toi… » Fit Harry en tanguant dangereusement, complètement ivre.

« Harry arrête ça, quelqu'un risque de nous entendre ! » chuchota Oscars en profitant que le survivant ai relâché un peu la pression de ses bras pour s'échapper de son emprise.

« Alors vient dans ma chambre… » Conclut Harry qui pensait avoir trouvé la solution à tous les problèmes alors qu'il tirait Oscars contre lui et posait les mains sur ses hanches cachées par leurs habits de travail.

Harry se pencha pour de nouveau attaquer son cou mais sous l'emprise de l'alcool il vit double et s'emmêla les pieds, Oscars le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'effondre comme une masse sur le sol et ameute les autres prêtres.

« T'es complètement ivre Harry » Dit-il en soutenant son collègue par-dessous le bras « Tu as de la chance que ce soit moi car je suis comme toi, ici, mais fait attention, on ne peut pas faire n'importe quoi même si on est jeunes » expliqua-t-il à Harry qui… n'en avait rien à faire puisqu'il se pencha pour poser un baisé sur sa joue.

« T'es mignon » lui dit Harry en le regardant sans retenu.

Oscars rougit et détourna les yeux. Il l'emmena, titubant, dans sa chambre et le fit asseoir sur son lit. Il souffla en se félicitant de ne pas avoir trop bu sinon il serait surement en train de faire des choses peu catholique en plein milieu d'un couloir, dans un monastère, cerné par vingt deux moines et prêtres qui devaient être en train de roupiller.

Harry, même assit, avait la tête qui tanguait d'avant en arrière. Il avait le teint blafard et des cernes sous les yeux. Oscars se pinça les lèvres. Il avait beau de pas avoir beaucoup bu il ne restait pas indifférent aux avances du brun. Alors il se pencha et embrassa Harry sur la joue avant de se redresser dans l'idée de vite quitter la pièce avant que ça ne dégénère, ou que son collègue ne lui vomisse dessus, au choix.

Mais l'intrépide et pervers Harry l'attrapa par la manche et l'attira sur lui, contre lui. Oscars se retrouva à moitié allongé sur son corps qui s'était laissé tomber en arrière sur le sommier. Il sentit deux bras puissants l'enserrer une nouvelle fois comme un étau et, à sa grande horreur, quelque chose de dur se pressant contre son aine.

Oscars rougit, il avait le nez plongé dans le cou d'Harry et sa conscience avait filé très très loin, dans un lieu inconnu et abandonné. Pourtant il essaya tout de même de se relever pour partir car malgré tout, il avait peur de perdre son travail à cause d'une simple histoire d'hormones en furies secouées par la beuverie.

Harry se mit à onduler des hanches légèrement tout en attrapant d'un coup de dent habile le lobe du châtain dans sa bouche pour le mordiller.

Oscars du retenir un gémissement, il se mit à voir flou et sa tentative d'échapper à la luxure se fit plus molle (sans penser à autre chose qui devenait plus dur), ses bras qui le soutenaient se mirent à trembler et il décida qu'il se laisserait faire, juste un peu, juste quelques minutes, puis il partirait. Mais juste un peu.

« T'en as envie aussi, aller, on le fait vite fait sans faire de bruit… » Murmura Harry tout contre son oreille aussi discret qu'un éléphant en rut avant de couvrir son cou de baisés papillon.

Dire que la porte n'était même pas fermée…

« Harry arrête, n'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre. » essaya de raisonner Oscars, de moins en moins convaincu que lui-même pourrait résister.

Harry planta son regard pétillant dans le sien, un sourire un peu raté à cause de l'alcool.

« Ho le coquin il dit même pas non ! » Gloussa Harry en glissant ses mains baladeuses sur les fesses de son collègue.

C'est peut-être à ce moment précis qu'Oscars reprit le peu de raison qui lui restait fidèle à n'importe quel moment. S'il restait une minute de plus à se faire tripoter il était sur qu'il n'aurait pas la force de partir et il n'avait aucune envie de faire entendre à la moitié du monastère qu'il était en train de prendre son pied à cause des grincements effrénés du vieux lit à ressort.

Il se redressa en un éclair, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de réagir, il le laissa pantelant, le dos contre le matelas et les pieds au sol, puis il sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte et rejoignant la sienne en essayant de retirer cette chaleur qu'il avait dans les joues.

Harry fixait le plafond d'un air absent. D'ailleurs le plafond s'était mis à tourner en rond et il commençait à y avoir plein de tâches noires qui rebondissaient les unes contre les autres. Il tourna un peu la tête et du se rendre à l'évidence : les murs bougeaient. Ils semblaient onduler, rétrécir puis s'éloigner. Il avait trop bu, il le savait et pourtant il ne s'en voulait pas. Ou plutôt, il n'avait pas la force de faire un débat philosophique avec lui-même, il le ferait demain, quand il aurait décuvé.

Il n'eut pas non plus la force de se déshabiller et de se mettre au lit. Il s'endormit dans cette position, les bras en croix et habillé de sa soutane.

Ce fut le lendemain matin qui fut atroce, autant pour son mal de crâne qui le prit dès le réveil que pour la honte qui le submergea en se souvenant de tout ce qu'il avait fait de la soirée. Ses joues prirent une teinte qui concurrençait les tomates. Il se prépara en essayant d'aplatir un peu ses cheveux qui partaient dans tous les sens.

Puis il regarda la porte longtemps avant de se décider à la franchir. Il avait honte, il avait peur de la réaction d'Oscars lorsqu'il le verrait. L'avait-il déjà dit aux supérieurs ? Les avait-on entendus dans le couloir ? Car même si Harry avait eu l'impression d'être discret, il savait, par expérience qu'un mec bourré essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible s'apparentait à la discrétion d'un éléphant.

Il traina des pieds jusqu'au réfectoire, il avait mal à la tête et son ventre se tordait horriblement.

Il s'installa en essayant d'ignorer de façon discrète Oscars qui, dès son arrivé, avait trouvé un soudain intérêt à sa fourchette. Il s'était fourré dans de beaux draps…

George lui tapa amicalement l'épaule.

« Comment te sens-tu ? Pas trop barbouiller ? Désolé si hier j'ai pu dire des bêtises ! » Ricana-t-il en mordant dans son petit pain au chocolat. Les déjeunés français, Harry adorait ça.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Oscars qui enfonçait de plus en plus sa tête dans son bol de café. Apparemment il n'avait rien dit. Mais Harry allait devoir s'excuser pour son comportement qui était loin d'être digne d'un prêtre. Très loin même.

Le petit-déjeuner se passa dans un silence agréable. Tant mieux, Harry appréhendait d'aller à la chapelle, sa boîte crânienne semblait déjà sur le point d'exploser alors si en plus il entendait sa voix en écho entre les murs il n'était pas sur d'y survivre.

Les religieuses vinrent leur ramener de nouvelles panières et Harry remarqua que l'une d'entre elles, petite et assez menu le fixait avec un certain intérêt. Harry sentit les poils de son dos s'hérisser, il repensait à son drap plein de semence et se demanda si cette bonne sœur n'avait pas nettoyer le sien. De plus, il se sentit extrêmement con car il aurait très bien pu effacer toutes traces de son pêcher en utilisant sa baguette, mais il n'y avait pas pensé sur le coup. Un sorcier qui ne pense pas à utiliser sa baguette magique, c'était un comble quand même.

George lui avait interdit de prendre sa baguette avec lui lorsqu'il déambulait dans le monastère mais il l'avait autorisé à la garder dans sa chambre car « on ne sait jamais ».

Oscars quitta la table rapidement, prétextant une envie pressante qui eut pour effet de faire froncer les sourcils de George.

« Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette, d'habitude c'est une vraie pipelette et là, il n'a pas décroché un seul mot de tout le repas » constata-t-il en lorgnant le jeune sortir de la grande salle précipitamment.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air « je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'il a » et termina son croissant. Il fallait vraiment qu'il lui parle, Oscars attirait trop l'attention sur lui avec sa tête d'enterrement et George finirait par lui arracher les vers du nez, et ça, ce n'était pas possible.

Il quitta la table et sortit en regardant l'heure sur l'énorme pendule à pied qui trônait contre un mur du couloir : 7h30. Il avait encore trente minutes avant d'aller assister à la messe et lire la bible.

Il aperçut Oscars dans le jardin des Clavis et le rattrapa. Quand il le vit, le jeune homme se mit à rougir et à se racler la gorge.

« Oscars, excuse-moi pour hier. » dit-il en lui posant une main amicale sur l'épaule.

Son collègue daigna enfin le regarder, ses yeux essayant pourtant d'éviter les siens.

« Harry, c'est pas… j'accepte tes excuses mais je… tu sais on aurait pu aller beaucoup plus loin et on aurait pu perdre notre place ici, tu sais que je n'ose plus aller dans la chapelle pour aller prier ? »

Harry se pinça les lèvres, se sentant quand même coupable.

« J'ai trop bu, je n'aurais pas du te toucher, excuse-moi » s'excusa-t-il encore une fois.

Oscars poussa un soupir.

« Ce n'est pas le fait que tu me touches qui me pose problème Harry, c'est plutôt le fait qu'on aurait pu être découvert, tu imagines la honte de nos familles ? »

Harry acquiesça, ne sachant pas vraiment où se mettre puisque lui, n'avait pas de famille. Et il ne perdait pas grand-chose s'il se faisait prendre la main dans le sac, ou plutôt dans le pantalon. Hermione et Ron étaient habitués à ses conneries et à part eux personnes d'autres ne comptait. Mais il comprenait l'inquiétude que ressentait son collègue.

« Ca ne se reproduira plus » lui confit Harry « Mais n'empêche que tu ne t'es pas vraiment débattu ! » ricana-t-il pour embêter Oscars qui se mit à rougir.

« J'ai le gabarit d'une crevette et toi d'un ours, je te jure que j'ai essayé ! »

Harry haussa les sourcils, un ours ? Devait-il le prendre comme un compliment ?

Il sourit en voyant au loin le Frère Pierre faire sortir les prisonniers de leur dortoir et les emmener vers la chapelle pour la messe. Harry repéra Malfoy de loin et il se rappela qu'Oscars lui avait parlé de lui comme s'il lui avait fait des avances et il avait rougit en lui disant ça. Le coin de sa bouche tiqua, il voulait savoir.

« Est-ce que Malfoy t'as déjà fait des avances ? » questionna-t-il l'air de rien. Cependant il vit les joues d'Oscars rosir légèrement.

« Hm. Hé bien il m'a souvent fait des sous entendus mais il s'est calmé. »

« Tu le trouves comment ? » demanda Harry comme s'il lui demandait de lui passer le beurre.

« Harry ! » s'exclama le châtain, une moue outrée sur le visage.

Harry ricana.

« Quoi ? Après ce qu'on a faillit faire hier tu peux me dire qu'il te fait de l'effet ça me choquera pas tu sais » tenta de le rassurer Harry pour le convaincre de tout lui raconter.

Oscars semblait réfléchir et il y eu un silence de quelques secondes, un silence agréable. Les prisonniers suivaient Pierre tout en discutant gaiement. Malfoy semblait rire aux éclats d'une blague d'un de ces camarades avant de se pencher pour se gratter le mollet d'une manière très classe. S'il savait qu'il était en train de se faire reluquer par deux mecs au fond de la cour…

« Je le trouve vraiment pas mal, mais imbu de lui-même, il a une haute estime de lui. » déclara Oscars.

Il adorait Oscars.

« Tu sais, je l'ai bien connu lui, j'étais dans la même école, mais à l'époque il passait plus de temps à se moquer des gens plutôt qu'à les draguer. » révéla Harry en remettant ses lunettes sur le haut de son nez.

« Ho. Et il est comment ? Je veux dire… physiquement ? Parce que sous les tenues qu'ils ont on ne peut pas vraiment voir… »

Harry lui lança un regard en coin en ricanant. C'est que cet Oscars était un vrai petit coquin finalement. Il trouvait ça génial de parler des 'pêchés du diable' en plein milieu du monastère. Depuis hier ils avaient enfreins au moins une dizaine de règles, mais tant que personne ne les prenaient en flagrant délit, c'était bon non ?

« Les seuls fois que j'ai pu l'apercevoir sans trois tonnes de vêtements je l'ai trouvé mince, il a un corps taillé en A » Harry réfléchissait, les seules fois où il avait aperçut le blond pas trop habillé avait été dans les vestiaires de Quidditch. « Il avait des petits abdos à l'époque, et je me souviens qu'il était imberbe. Enfin, pas trop mal quoi. » Conclut Harry en voyant le blond disparaître dans la petite église.

Il regarda Oscars qui semblait être partit dans le monde des rêves et des fantasmes qui devaient sans aucun doute comprendre un blond. Cela l'amusa beaucoup. Il donna un petit coup d'épaule au châtain qui fut sortit de ses songes.

« Hé, tombe pas amoureux. » Pouffa Harry.

« T'es fou, c'est juste son enveloppe charnelle qui est attrayante ! » rigola-t-il.

Harry sembla surprit de la réponse d'Oscars et haussa un sourcil.

« T'es plus pervers que je ne le pensais en fait… » Dit-il.

« Je suis un homme, ça explique certaines choses, non ? » répondit Oscars en pouffant.

« J'ai bien sentit que tu étais un homme, ça a le mérite d'être clair. » le taquina Harry.

Oscars rougit et essaya de se cacher derrière ses mains.

« J'ai honte de parler de ça ici. » finit-il par avouer.

Harry sourit, rassurer que son collègue ne lui en veuille pas pour la soirée de la veille et tourna la tête vers la chapelle.

« Bon je vais y aller, passe une bonne journée, on se voit à midi ! » Fit Harry avant de partir pour sa lecture journalière.

(…)

Harry avait tenu dix minutes, dix minutes durant lesquelles il s'était fait un torticolis à force de s'empêcher de regarder Malfoy qui, comme d'habitude, s'était assit au troisième rang dans la rangée de droite, en clair : juste en face de lui. Il avait sentit son regard posé sur lui comme une brulure et finalement il avait craqué, il l'avait regardé, et il n'aurait pas du.

Dès que son regard se posa sur le blond celui-ci se mit à sourire, il était accoudé sur le dossier du banc de devant, pas gêné par la tête de son camarade devant lui puisqu'il s'était endormi la tête penchée en avant. Puis il lui avait montré son index, son long et fin doigt qu'il avait tant de fois utilisé pour pointer ses ennemis, cet index qui disparu dans sa bouche, puis en ressortit, tout humide pour de nouveau y rentrer. Malfoy faisait des vas et vient avec son doigt dans sa bouche tout en le fixant d'une manière qui laissait sous entendre encore une fois « Si tu veux, quand tu veux et où tu veux ». Bizarrement Harry avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène. Et le blond profitait du fait qu'ils soient dans une église, car Harry n'oserait jamais couper sa lecture pour venir le punir sous les yeux de tous les prisonniers.

Son ventre se mit à picoter et son dos à transpirer. Il eut du mal à terminer sa lecture comme il eu du mal à détacher son regard du doigt mouillé de Malfoy qui sortait et rentrait frénétiquement dans sa cavité, surtout quand il se mit à le lécher sur toute la longueur, sous les yeux rieurs de ses voisins de banc, et quand il rajouta son majeur orné de la bague de la famille Malfoy. Il lécha sa bague, montrant ainsi qu'il emmerdait bien profondément sa famille toute entière avant d'enfoncer juste ce doigt dans sa bouche et de recommencer le même manège. C'était obscène et pourtant Harry n'arrivait pas à regarder ailleurs. Ce spectacle indécent ravivait avec facilité le profondeur de sa folie.

Et Harry bandait, sa seule pensée cohérente (si encore on pouvait appeler cela une pensée cohérente) étant que Malfoy devait être très doué avec sa langue et ses lèvres pulpeuses et qu'il ne devrait pas se trouver aussi loin mais agenouillé entre ses jambes.

Ginny lui avait reproché un jour qu'il ne pensait qu'avec sa bite, et il devait avouer qu'à ce moment précis, c'était le cas.

Quand il sortit de la chapelle, plus rouge qu'un piment il évita soigneusement Frère George qui semblait s'être mit en tête de lui parler à ce moment là, et s'enfuit vers les jardins d'Eden pour calmer la chose qui vibrait dans son caleçon.

Harry jeta un œil aux alentours, espérant qu'il y ait quelque chose qui pourrait le détendre, le vider de cette tension, n'importe quoi, même un chameau il s'en fichait mais il fallait qu'il débande et vite.

« Harry ! » l'appela une voix grave derrière lui.

'Tout mais pas ça' supplia Harry en regardant vers le ciel.

Ca ne pouvait pas être la voix fluette d'Oscars ? Lui au moins lui aurait peut-être fait une gâterie derrière le rosier là bas.

Mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé et George se laissa tomber sur le banc à coté de lui. Harry, qui l'air de rien, croisa les jambes sentant son érection mourir rapidement.

« Harry, je dois admettre que tu te débrouilles bien avec les détenus, aucun ne s'est rebellé depuis que tu es arrivé et je suis très content ! » lui dit George d'un air ravi.

Harry soupira, tous ces mangemorts le connaissaient plus ou moins personnellement mais ils savaient qu'il avait tué Voldemort, évidement qu'ils n'allaient pas se rebeller contre le sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre. Par contre George devait ignorer que certains de ces Novices, comme il aimait les appeler, avaient tendance à sous-entendre qu'ils ne seraient pas contre de prendre un peu de bon temps au détour d'un couloir ou derrière un arbre. Particulièrement un blond peroxydé qui n'hésitait pas à mimer une bonne pipe en plein milieu de la lecture de la bible…

Les prisonniers n'étaient pas si cons que ça, ils savaient repérer la viande fraîche et les petits jeunots comme Harry et Oscars étaient leur favoris car ils n'osaient rien dire et en général, en manque, réagissaient généralement positivement à leurs avances.

Et c'est ce qui était en train d'arriver à Harry. Il allait finir par craquer et culbuter Malfoy derrière un buisson s'il n'arrêtait pas de le chauffer comme il le faisait. Il avait déjà faillit déraper avec Oscars, il le sentait, c'était comme une boule qui s'apprêtait à exploser.

« Je sais m'y prendre avec ce genre d'individus, je n'ai aucun mérite vous savez » répondit Harry d'un air naturel.

George lui sourit, sans se douter une seule seconde des drôles de pensées qui erraient dans la tête de son employé, et se racla la gorge. Lorsqu'il se raclait la gorge de cette façon cela voulait dire qu'il avait quelque chose d'important à annoncer.

« Harry, j'aimerais te proposer de rester un ou deux mois de plus, bien sur ton salaire verra une augmentation… »

Harry écarquilla les yeux et regarda George comme s'il venait de péter les plombs. Venait-il vraiment de lui proposer de rester deux mois de plus ? Harry ne savait déjà plus se tenir au bout d'un mois, il n'imaginait même pas l'orgie qu'il finirait par créer au bout de cinq mois ici, entouré de plein de jeunes mâles bourrés de testostérone qui n'attendent qu'une chose : de se faire prendre pour vider la tension accumulée depuis des mois et des mois ! Puis Harry avait pour projet de reprendre ses études et il était hors de question qu'il se prive de sexe deux mois de plus. Déjà qu'il se voyait déjà mort dans deux mois pour n'avoir pu assouvir son désir, il imaginait très bien les journaux « Harry Potter mort à cause d'un manque de sexe », « Le sauveur de l'humanité à rendu l'âme car ses bourses trop pleines ont explosé… », « Le survivant retrouvé mort après s'être retenu trop longtemps, noyé dans son propre désir inassouvi », la classe.

« Je suis désolé George mais je ne peux pas » commença-t-il en ignorant les yeux de chiots battus que lui lançait son homologue « J'ai mes études à préparer mais si vous le souhaitez je pourrais toujours venir pendant mes périodes de vacances scolaires, ça me ferait plaisir » termina-t-il en espérant que George n'insiste pas ou il allait finir par lui dire que c'était trop dur de tenir sans coucher.

George parut très déçu mais garda son sourire et lui tapa le dos.

« C'est dommage, on t'aime bien nous ici, c'est calme ! » Il se leva et épousseta de la poussière inexistante de sa soutane « Mais tu peux toujours réfléchir à ma proposition Harry, on serait ravis que tu restes, on n'en a pas beaucoup des jeunes ici, à part Oscars et toi, et la jeunesse ça donne la pêche ! » Puis il partit en sifflotant.

Pour son âge il était en forme le vieux, Harry l'enviait, il aimerait bien être comme ça quand il serait vieux.

Bref. Il secoua la tête en pensant qu'il était bien trop attiré par les garçons pour un hétéro. Enfin, compte tenu du contexte dans lequel il se trouvait, n'importe qui en manque de cul fantasmerait sur le premier mec qui lui ferait des avances. Ca lui rappelait quelque chose qu'Hermione lui avait lu juste avant qu'il parte. Il paraitrait qu'en Amérique, dans les prisons masculines, les hommes souhaitant avoir une relation sexuelle avec un autre baissaient leur pantalon jusqu'à la moitié de leur fesse, laissant voir leur caleçon. C'était une manière de ne pas se faire repérer par les gardiens. (1)

C'était peut-être discret mais ici les prisonniers portaient des robes informes et d'une couleur peu attrayante. Ils n'avaient pas de pantalon. Malfoy avait l'air tellement en manque qu'il n'aurait pas baissé son pantalon en bas des fesses mais jusqu'en bas des genoux pour faire comprendre son désir. De toute façon ce gars s'en sortait très bien sans pantalon.

Harry partit déjeuner. Les bonnes sœurs ramenant tout ce qu'il fallait sur la table que ce soit le pain, le vin ou la soupe. Harry reconnu celle qui l'avait fixé la dernière fois. Et elle le fixait de nouveau très intensément l'air de dire « Je sais ce que tu as fait dans ton lit mais je ne dirais rien » et Harry en fut légèrement soulagé.

Il passa l'après midi à surveiller les jardins. C'était très calme et on pouvait entendre le bruit des criquets. Il serait bien resté deux mois de plus si George lui avait promit de ramener des filles qu'il pourrait sauter autant qu'il voudrait, mais fallait pas trop rêver. Le jour où il dirait ça les prisonniers pourraient se balader en tenu de lapin, une petite queue touffue en haut de la raie des fesses, un ensemble en latex noir en bandelette laissant à l'air libre des petits tétons roses succulent, des oreilles de lapin sur le haut du crâne. Mhh, c'était une vision des plus intéressantes. Une vision d'autant plus intéressante si le joli sexy lapin s'appelait Malfoy, il était sur que ça lui irait à merveille, cette tenue.

(…)

Harry était choqué. Outré. Abasourdi. Scandalisé. Offusqué. Bref, mais il avait pris son pied comme jamais. Malfoy l'avait sucé, dans le confessionnal. Il n'avait même pas de mot pour décrire combien de règles il venait de transgresser mais il ne tenait plus, il avait craqué, il avait explosé.

Cela faisait pratiquement deux mois qu'il faisait partie de la fratrerie des prêtres et des moines. Deux mois qu'il se levait tôt le matin pour lire des passages de la bible sous une centaine de paire d'yeux. Deux mois qu'il allait ensuite surveiller les prisonniers dans les jardins, surveiller qu'ils fassent bien leur travail et rendent le jardin agréable. Deux mois qu'il disait à Malfoy de rabaisser ses manches et deux mois qu'il s'enfilait pratiquement tous les soirs une bouteille de vin à lui tout seul.

Tout avait commencé à sérieusement déraper il y avait quelques jours seulement.

Il avait encore trop bu, Oscars, qui avait pas mal bu aussi, l'avait gentiment ramené à sa chambre et ils s'étaient emmêlés les pieds comme deux ivrognes et s'étaient ramassés sur son lit à ressort qui avait douloureusement grincé sous les poids des deux hommes.

Sans savoir vraiment comment, ils s'étaient retrouvés à se rouler des pelles d'une manière complètement indécente et a se frotter l'un contre l'autre comme deux bêtes. Puis Harry, se sentant comme un Dieu tout puissant, avait plaqué le corps d'Oscars violement contre son lit, s'était placé entre ses jambes (sans retirer leur soutane), et avait commencé des mouvements de vas et vient tout en massant à travers leur vêtements les fesses d'Oscars qui couinait contre son oreille.

Pourtant ils le savaient, tout les deux, que ce qu'ils faisaient ne devait pas avoir lieu, mais embrumé par les effluves d'alcool et ne contrôlant plus leur désir ils ne s'étaient pas arrêté. Ils le voulaient tellement, passant même en seconde position le fait qu'ils puissent être trouvés dans cette posture et se faire renvoyé, ho oui ils s'en foutaient, ils avaient juste envie de se libérer.

Harry s'était cramponné à ses fesses et avait collé son bassin encore plus proche du sien pour mieux sentir leur désir se toucher. Puis il s'était penché et avait enfoncé sa langue dans la bouche du châtain qui avait enroulé ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il s'était frotté plus vite, plus fort, et ils avaient joui tout les deux en même temps.

Harry, épuisé, s'était écroulé sur son torse et s'était endormi comme ça. Bien sur il s'était réveillé seul, avec un mal de crâne pas possible et avait rejoins le réfectoire en jetant des petits coups d'œil discrets à Oscars qui ne savait plus où se mettre. Apparemment ils n'avaient réveillé personne puisqu'ils pouvaient encore manger à l'intérieur du monastère.

Plus tard, il l'avait rejoins sur un banc dans les jardins d'Eden.

« T'as aimé ? » avait demandé Harry abruptement.

Oscar avait rougit.

« Oui. » Avoua-t-il, rassurant par la même occasion l'égo du brun, « Mais je vais aller devoir me confesser, j'ai pêché, j'ai été victime de mes pulsions malsaines » fini-il, un sourire timide sur le coin des lèvres.

« Va-y confesse toi mon fils » Répondit Harry en jouant le jeu.

« Mon père », Il rigolait à moitié, « J'ai joui avec un homme sur mon corps, et j'ai envie de recommencer, est ce mal ? » il ne riait plus du tout à présent.

Devant son air très sérieux Harry avait avalé de travers.

« Oscars t'es sérieux là ? » fit-il, un peu inquiet.

Pas qu'il n'aimait pas tripoter Oscars mais il avait l'impression que le jeune homme commençait à se perdre dans ses sentiments. Et Harry était loin d'être prêt à assumer une relation amoureuse, surtout avec un homme.

Oscars avait alors explosé de rire sous l'air étonné d'Harry.

« T'inquiète pas Harry, je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui va te courir après, mais je ne dirais pas non pour recommencer ce qu'on à fait hier soir, mais sans les soutanes. » avait-il dit en lui coulant un regard brulant.

Harry avait sourit et s'était penché au creux de son oreille.

« T'es encore pire que moi… » Lui avait-il susurré avant de se lever et de partir pour surveiller le jardin des Clavis.

Mais ils n'avaient pas recommencé, enfin pas encore.

Parce qu'un certain blond avait accaparé toute son attention.

Malfoy avait une imagination débordante et à chaque lecture Harry le voyait faire des choses fabuleuses avec ses doigts et sa bouche.

Puis Malfoy était venu, pour la première fois, se confesser. D'une étrange façon mais il était venu au bout d'un mois et trois semaines.

Harry s'ennuyait comme un rat crevé à attendre qu'un autre mangemort à la vie redoutablement ennuyeuse vienne lui exposé ses petits problèmes. Il ne leva même pas la tête lorsqu'il entendit la petite porte du coté des confesseurs s'ouvrir dans un grincement audible et se verrouiller. Il attendit que l'autre annonce la phrase qui démarrait la discussion.

« Mon père, je vais pêcher » retentit une voix douce et mesurée.

Harry sursauta et ouvrit grand les yeux. Il se força à ne pas se jeter sur la grille pour être sur que c'était vrai et tenta de garder un air calme et posé alors que ses doigts trituraient nerveusement les pans de ses manches. Pourquoi Malfoy se pointait aujourd'hui ?

« Confesse-toi, mon fils » avait-il répondu en fronçant les sourcils, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'allait lui dire le blond.

« Je suis en manque, je deviens fou » Avoua Malfoy.

Harry avait essayé de voir son visage mais il semblait impassible.

« En manque ? Que veux-tu dire ? »

« En manque de manche à balais, je veux décoller, je veux toucher le ciel »

Harry se sentit tirailler entre deux affreuses idées. Soit Malfoy voulait remonter sur un balais, cette activité devait lui manquer, soit il était en train de sous entendre qu'il avait envie de baiser, avec un homme de surcroit. Même si il y avait peu de chance pour que ce soit la première solution Harry fit semblant de ne pas avoir compris l'énorme sous entendu.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que tu feras une bêtise ? »

Harry le sentit très mal en voyant Malfoy esquisser un sourire.

« Voyez-vous, mon Père, il y a des outils dans le chalet, des outils avec des manches que j'utiliserai bien pour combler mon manque, mais si je fais ça je vais être puni. »

Nom d'une marmotte nécrophile (5), Harry avait les joues en feu en imaginant l'utilisation que le blond pouvait trouver à ses manches… Il desserra son col blanc. Cet enfoiré ne passait pas par quatre chemins en plus, ce n'était pas le romantisme qui l'étouffait. Enfin, Harry avait eu plusieurs aperçut, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à ce que Malfoy fasse des comparaisons mièvres et dégoulinantes de guimauve, c'était un pervers, un gros pervers.

Il l'imaginait très bien en train de sourire comme un dément de l'autre coté de la grille.

« En effet, il ne faut pas salir le matériel du monastère » répondit Harry en retenant un fou rire lorsqu'il entendit l'autre s'étrangler.

« Mon père, je suis en train de pécher » reprit la voix brulante de Malfoy. Il savait y faire ce petit con.

« Ha bon ? Explique-moi » interrogea Harry, intérieurement très intéressé.

« J'ai des pensées étranges »

Il y eut un blanc. Malfoy avait envie de le faire parler.

« Quels genres de pensées ? » Fit Harry en sachant pertinemment que Malfoy allait lui sortir quelque chose qui le ferait durcir à coup sur.

Il l'entendit soupirer de l'autre coté du parloir, il semblait hésiter à tout avouer. Ou en tout cas il faisait très bien semblant d'être embarrassé.

« Je veux vous sucer » lâcha-t-il. Sa voix raisonnant dans le petit confessionnal en bois.

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

.

.

.

Comment ça vous avez envie de me tuer ? x3 Oui et oui, ce que vous attendiez avec espérance arrivera, mais au prochain chapitre muahahah (rire sadique). Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! Bisous bisous !

Et compatissez pour moi ce week end, je suis serveuse à la braderie de Lille ! Je vais mouriiiiiir !

Donc si je survis à ce week end de fous vous aurez la suite sinon… :D

( 1 ) : Après quelques recherches, il paraîtrait effectivement que cela soit vrai, et comme ça collai pas mal avec le contexte de ma fic, je me suis permise de le mettre !

Retrouvez comme toujours un extrait du chapitre sur mon skyblog ! w-w-w.k-e-i-g-e-n-s.s-k-y-r-o-c-k.c-o-m

(Retirez les tirets). Merci à vous !

Lovekisshu.


	4. Le confessionnal

Rating : M (R+)

N'oubliez pas que ceci est une fiction de mon invention, que tout n'est pas forcément rationnel et que certaines scènes peuvent choquer.

Merci à :

**Miruru-sensei** : Voici la suite ! Je te remercie d'être fidèle à ma fiction (et à toutes les autres d'ailleurs ^^)

**LL** : De rien, et voici la suite !

**Serdra **: Tu es une chanceuse ! Tu n'as pas eu a subir la frustration d'attendre une scène de sexe débridée ! Perverse ! xD (n'inonde pas ton clavier avec le début de ce chapitre huhu !).

**Aerine** : Gnark gniark ! Voici la suite ! J'espère que tu aimeras bien !

.

.

.

**Chapitre quatre : Le confessionnal**

.

.

.

_Il l'entendit soupirer de l'autre coté du parloir, il semblait hésiter à tout avouer. Ou en tout cas il faisait très bien semblant d'être embarrassé._

_« Je veux vous sucer » lâcha-t-il. Sa voix raisonnant dans le petit confessionnal en bois._

Au moins ça avait le mérite d'être clair. Très clair.

Et c'était à ce moment là qu'Harry avait rendu les armes. Son ventre commença à lui picoter et son bas ventre à bruler, sa respiration s'accéléra et il osa jeter un coup d'œil à Malfoy à travers la grille et son cœur avait raté un battement. Le blond le fixait de ses intenses yeux gris, une légère rougeur sur les joues et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, trahissant son état d'excitation depuis qu'il était entré dans le confessionnal.

Le blond semblait attendre le feu vert en se mordillant férocement les lèvres, les faisant gonfler et rougir. Harry, aussi dur que de la pierre se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux en ignorant complètement la voix de la sagesse qui lui criait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était mal.

Mais à vrai dire il s'en fichait complètement. Il avait juste envie de sentir cette langue qui paraissait habile descende le long de son sexe et qu'il puisse jouir dans cette bouche magnifique qui était conçue seulement pour ça.

Alors il lui avait répondu, la voix rauque et enrouée :

« Mon fils, ce serait un pêché de ne pas le faire » sa raison ayant pris des vacances au pays des merveilles.

En deux secondes Malfoy s'était retrouvé dans son compartiment. Ils s'étaient retrouvés serré l'un contre l'autre et Harry fut incapable de penser à autre chose que « Si tu veux, où tu veux et quand tu veux ». Et il avait envie que Malfoy le suce, là, dans le confessionnal et tout de suite.

Le blond l'avait chevauché et s'était retrouvé assis sur ses hanches. Ils s'étaient regardés puis, il ne savait plus lequel des deux s'était jeté sur l'autre en premier mais ils s'étaient retrouvés à s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Leur langue s'emmêlant violement l'une à l'autre, les mains de Malfoy accrochées à ses épaules et les siennes sur ses hanches, le forçant à amorcer des vas et vient à travers leur vêtement. Et même avec ses couches en trop Harry pouvait parfaitement sentir que son sexe glissait sur ce qui devait être le creux apetissant des fesses rondes de son ennemi.

Malfoy avait alors glissé sa bouche le long de son menton pour récupérer du bout de sa langue la salive qui avait coulé, il lapa, comme un chat, chaque parcelle de peau jusqu'à couler dans son cou où il déposa de nombreux baisés mouillés tout en ondulant lascivement contre Harry qui pétrissait ses fesses et gémissait faiblement au creux de son oreille.

Harry glissa une de ses mains le long de la colonne du blond jusqu'à sa nuque, puis agrippa une poignée de cheveux soyeux et les tira violement en arrière, exposant ainsi le cou laiteux de Malfoy sur lequel il se jeta comme un affamé. Il mordilla, lécha, suça, aspira cette peau douce qui sentait horriblement bon et commença lui aussi à donner des coups de hanches.

Malfoy roulait sur lui comme s'il était à sa place, de façon naturelle et régulière, démontrant qu'il était loin d'être un néophyte en ce qui concernait le sexe entre hommes.

« Tu te débrouilles bien pour l'instant » lui susurra Harry qui lui avait lâché les cheveux et léchait d'une façon dominatrice la joue de l'ex mangemort.

Malfoy gémit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

« On est quatre par chambre, tu crois qu'on fait quoi pour passer le temps ? » couina-t-il en sentant des dents mordiller le trait de sa mâchoire fine. Harry grognait de contentement, sa réponse n'avait pas vraiment du lui plaire. Le brun voulait le marquer, et ça l'excita d'avantage.

Harry réussit à attraper les pans de la tenue de Malfoy et la releva jusqu'à la base de son cou. Il lorgna les deux petits tétons roses qui pointaient fièrement vers lui et se jeta sur eux, les aspirants, les mordillant, se reculant pour les voir humide et brillant de salive, un tableau magnifique qu'il n'oublierait pas de sitôt.

Le blond finit par retirer entièrement son vêtement, le passant par au dessus de sa tête et le laissant choir là où il y avait de la place. Il se retrouvait à présent en simple caleçon d'où une jolie bosse avait élue domicile et d'où un gland rose et déjà humide dépassait de l'élastique.

Harry ne se rappelait plus combien de temps il avait regardé son corps, mais au moins une bonne poignée de minutes car Malfoy s'était mis de nouveau à onduler sur lui, attendant impatiemment qu'Harry s'occupe de lui. Comme il se l'était imaginé, il avait une belle peau lisse et doré, un torse fragile mais délicieux dépourvu de poil, des abdos naissant qui pointaient le bout de leur nez lorsque le blond contractait son ventre, des hanches divines et félines qui bougeaient comme s'il elles suivaient un rythme musical endiablé. En un mot, Malfoy était pourvu d'un corps fin et hautement excitant.

Alors Harry s'était occupé de lui. Il l'avait pratiquement plaqué contre la porte verrouillée du petit confessionnal, l'avait saisit par les fesses et s'était frotter à lui, faisant des vas et vient, imitant parfois de brutaux coups de butoir. Et Malfoy semblait adoré. Il se mordait la paume de la main pour empêcher ses gémissements de raisonner dans la chapelle.

« En… Enlève ça » Gémit le blond en attrapant maladroitement le col d'Harry.

Mais il obéit. Il lâcha le joli corps de Malfoy juste le temps de faire passer par-dessus sa tête sa soutane, et se retrouva en boxer. Il se rassit sur le siège, attirant le blond sur lui qui ne se fit pas prié pour s'asseoir sur ses cuisses et onduler comme s'il dansait sur son corps.

Harry bandait dur et fort, il mordillait le creux des épaules de Malfoy pendant qu'une de ses mains s'était glissées malicieusement jusqu'à son boxer et avait commencé à titiller le bout du gland qui dépassait du vêtement.

Leur torse se touchait, et Harry trouvait ça très excitant de sentir un torse couler contre le sien, de sentir deux petites pointes de chaires tourner autour des siennes. Il tendit les lèvres jusqu'aux autres qui, dès qu'elles furent en contact avec les siennes, les aspira, appuya en un baiser pesé, puis glissa sa langue entre elles pour rejoindre sa jumelle qui s'emmêlèrent et partirent dans une danse humide et brulante.

Puis tout se passa très vite.

Malfoy glissa entre ses jambes tout en recouvrant son ventre de baisés et de coups de langues bien placés. Ses doigts fins touchaient son torse sans retenus, empoignaient et pressaient ses pectoraux puis son index malicieux glissa lentement sur les nombreuses bosses que formaient ses abdos jusqu'à la ligne de poils brun qui descendait, descendait, descendait…

Harry se retrouva la seconde suivante sans boxer avec Malfoy, agenouillé devant son sexe dressé, qui semblait avoir les yeux aussi pétillants qu'un chien devant un énorme os. Il se pencha et frotta sa joue pale contre le gland brillant, crachant déjà un peu de liquide séminal.

« Bien monté… » Constata-t-il, se pourléchant, en empoignant le sexe veiné qui pulsait sous ses doigts. Il pouvait sentir son cœur battre jusque dans sa queue, le sang affluer dans ce membre bien épais.

Ravis, il plongea et sans prévenir il enfonça d'un seul coup le sexe d'Harry dans sa bouche.

Harry se mordait l'intérieur des joues. Il était déjà au bord de la jouissance alors que Malfoy avait à peine commencé à le sucer.

Il l'a sentait divinement bien, cette bouche aux lèvres tendancieuses qui montait et descendait de plus en plus vite le long de sa hampe. Une langue experte venait de temps en temps s'enrouler autour de son gland et lui titiller la fente avant de l'avaler tout entier, l'enfonçant jusque dans sa gorge.

Harry voyait flou, ses jambes commençaient déjà à trembler sous ces caresses obscènes. Il se pencha pour voir l'énorme bosse qui déformait la joue du blond et il crut qu'il venait de jouir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Les mains de Malfoy se baladaient un peu partout sur son corps musclé et caressaient parfois ses bourses, les malaxant tendrement entre ses doigts de fée, puis repartaient à leur exploration, s'arrêtant souvent sur la ligne de bosses que formaient ses abdominaux. Malfoy semblait aimer les hommes bien bâtit, il devait être servit.

Mais le blond allait trop lentement, imposant un rythme doux sachant très bien que c'était frustrant. Et il le faisait exprès ce cochon.

Harry ne tenant plus en place, posa ses deux mains sur la tête du blond, de sorte à le maintenir et à l'empêcher de bouger. Il leva les hanches et enfonça de lui-même sa queue au fond de sa gorge, à une vitesse tellement folle que Malfoy du poser ses mains à plat sur les parois pour ne pas tomber.

Harry pensa à cet instant que le blond avait une bouche parfaite pour ça. Il voyait son sexe disparaitre à l'intérieur de celle-ci et réapparaître encore plus humide encore. Il avait fermé les yeux pour mieux ressentir chaque centimètre de ce sexe trop épais et trop long entré en lui.

Harry, sentant que la jouissance arrivait avec force, se rassit et appuya sur la tête de Malfoy, lui ordonnant un rythme rapide. Et pendant qu'il le suçait avec force il se permit de le regarder outrageusement. Malfoy était beau comme ça, en train de l'avaler en gémissant à moitié. Gémissements qui faisaient vibrer le membre d'Harry logé dans sa gorge.

Il vit sans trop y faire attention, une des mains de Malfoy descendre passer entre ses propres cuisses et baisser son caleçon afin de se masturber et de se libérer lui aussi.

Des picotements vinrent le chatouiller au niveau de son bas ventre, il eu l'impression que toute son énergie partait vers son sexe et il se mordit la lèvre violement alors que son ventre se contractait et que sa semence giclait dans la bouche de l'ex mangemort.

Exténué, il retira son membre visqueux d'entre les lèvres gonflées et rougies d'où commençait à couler son fluide. Il entendit un bruit de gorge significatif, signe que Malfoy venait de tout avaler sans rechigner.

« Alors, ça a quel goût ? » demanda Harry en essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur.

Il remarqua que le blond avait du sperme sur le ventre et il sourit.

« De vin » répondit-il en coulant un regard brulant sur le corps d'Harry.

Harry n'avait pas pu oublier cet épisode, comment le pourrait-il de toute façon ? Il avait vécu la pipe du siècle, et cette merveilleuse fellation avait été prodigué par l'homme qu'il voulait détruire : Draco Malfoy.

Il se souvenait que le blond s'était vulgairement léché les doigts avant de se rhabiller. Il avait demandé à Harry si ses pêchers pouvaient lui être pardonnés, et Harry avait répondu :

« Je te pardonne mon fils » complètement essoufflé, encore terrassé par son orgasme puissant.

Malfoy s'était mordillé la lèvre inférieure et lui avait fait un clin d'œil avant de sortir du confessionnal comme si de rien n'était, un sourire victorieux éclairant son visage.

Encore une chance que personne n'était entré dans le parloir pendant qu'il se faisait sucer, il n'aurait pas réussit à éviter la catastrophe.

Il se prit le visage entre les mains. Il était foutu.

Et les seules choses qu'il arrivait à penser en cet instant précis était que Malfoy était très doué avec sa langue, qu'il s'avait très bien comment le chauffer et qu'il devrait recommencer.

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur son matelas, le regard perdu mais pétillant, incapable de rediriger ses pensées vers quelque chose de 'normal', de non sexuel, mais apparemment cela semblait impossible.

S'il avait su qu'en venant ici il se serait frotté comme un animal en rut contre un prêtre (aussi pervers que lui finalement) et qu'il se serait fait sucer dans le confessionnal par Malfoy en personne… Il aurait postulé depuis très longtemps.

Des petits coups contre sa porte le firent sursauter. Il se frotta les yeux pour effacer toutes ses pensées malsaines.

« Entré ! » ordonna-t-il en adoptant une tenue plus correcte qu'une baleine échouée.

Oscars entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

« Frère George m'envoie te dire que demain matin tu seras dispensé de la lecture » annonça-t-il en prenant place sur un tabouret placé au coin du mur.

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda Harry d'un air surpris.

Oscars se mordit les lèvres, anxieux.

« Tu vas devoir punir un prisonnier » avoua-t-il en se tortillant nerveusement les doigts.

Harry haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant pas pourquoi son collègue semblait si mal à l'aise, ce n'était pas si terrible que ça de toute façon ?

« T'as pas l'air bien » demanda-t-il à Oscars qui semblaient fuir son regard.

Le châtain balbutia des mots incompréhensibles avant de prendre une grande goulée d'air et de se lancer.

« Harry » commença-t-il en plantant son regard chocolat dans le sien, « C'est pas une partie de plaisir de faire ça, crois-moi. »

« En quoi ça consiste ? » Questionna-t-il, intéressé.

« Ce sont des châtiments corporels, j'ai du le faire une fois sur Malfoy, c'était… pas beau à voir » dit Oscars en grimaçant.

« Des châtiments corporels, j'étais vaguement au courant » murmura Harry plus pour lui-même. « Raconte-moi. »

Oscars se frotta les paumes des mains sur ses genoux, il était nerveux.

« Malfoy a été surpris en train de faire du pied à un autre prisonnier au réfectoire. C'est Frère Jacques qui l'a vu. Il l'a tout de suite emmené dans la « salle purificatoire », comme on l'appelle ici, et il m'a ordonné de punir Malfoy. » Il fit une petite pause remarquant au passage qu'il avait accaparé toute l'intention du brun. « Quand je suis entré Malfoy était nu et à genoux, Jacques m'a donné une corde et il m'a demandé de le frapper, bien sur il m'a montré comment faire avant de me la donner. J'étais choqué tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point. » Oscars était blême.

« Je peux comprendre » répondit Harry d'un air compatissant, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être légèrement choqué par ce que son collègue venait de lui révéler.

Il ne le dirait pas mais il ressentait une pointe à son cœur. Malfoy avait vraiment subit des coups ?

« Moi je n'ai pas été capable de frapper fort, j'ai l'impression qu'ils ne voient pas que les prisonniers sont des êtres humains » fit-il d'un ton légèrement révolté.

« Oui mais c'est grâce à ça que le monastère à une bonne réputation » dit Harry en fronçant les sourcils « Cependant je suis d'accord avec toi pour dire qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui ne fonctionnent pas très bien ici »

Il y eu un silence pendant lequel les deux hommes semblaient réfléchir à la situation. Harry devait reconnaître que tout n'était pas très « saint »(5) ici. Il y avait une bonne atmosphère, George était même quelqu'un de très jovial et actif mais il suffisait de jeter un œil sur la quantité de vin que chacun s'enfilait le soir à table pour comprendre que la ligne du raisonnable avait déjà été franchit. De plus, Harry n'approuvait pas forcément cette histoire de punition même si avant de partir dans cette aventure il y avait pensé comme un moyen de se venger et punir Malfoy avait été un de ses souhaits les plus profonds.

Mais George lui avait vaguement parlé en quoi consistaient ses punitions. Il avait répondu qu'ils purifiaient le corps pour faire sortir le venin du diable qui coulait dans leurs veines. Harry se souvient qu'il lui avait demandé de quelle façon il faisait couler ce venin. George avait rit et lui avait donné une tape sur l'épaule, puis il était partit, le laissant sans réponse. Mais le fait qu'il ne réponde pas en disait déjà beaucoup trop.

Il avait entendu que c'était Jacques qui s'occupait des punitions. Harry ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole tout simplement car ils ne se croisaient jamais et qu'au repas l'homme était placé à l'autre bout de la table. Harry le trouvait froid et distant même avec ses collègues, il avait des cheveux noir attachés en une petite queue de cheval dans la nuque, il avait un regard à vous glacer le sang, mesurait un bon mètre quatre vingt dix et sa voix était tellement grave que lorsqu'il se mettait à parler Harry en avait des frissons dans le dos. En fait il lui rappelait beaucoup Severus Snape, et, à vrai dire, il ne savait dire lequel des deux lui faisait le plus peur.

« C'est Malfoy » retentit la voix d'Oscars, le sortant de ses songes.

« De quoi ? »

« Tu vas devoir punir Malfoy » répéta Oscars en le fixant étrangement.

Harry avala sa salive de travers. Il avait pris la décision de se tenir le plus éloigné de cet homme et voilà qu'on le lui collait dans les pattes. Le sort s'acharnait sur lui décidément. Il voulait juste éviter à tout prix de baiser Malfoy n'importe où dans ce foutu monastère mais il n'allait pas pouvoir se retenir si on l'obligeait à rester à proximité.

« Qu'à-t-il fait ? » Questionna t-il, la voix basse.

Harry glissa une main dans son dos pour y croiser les doigts. Priant que personnes ne les ait entendu faire leurs cochonneries dans le confessionnal.

« Tu n'es pas au courant ? » Fit Oscars visiblement surpris.

Ha bon parce qu'on ne lui avait apparemment rien dit en plus ?

« Heu… Ben, non apparemment. » Répondit-il légèrement énervé car il semblait être le dernier à ne pas être au courant alors que d'habitude George lui courrait après pour lui raconter dans tout les détails le moindres faits et gestes de n'importe qui. Une vraie commère.

« Aux douches, Y'a Frère Paul qui surveille et il fouille leurs vêtements pour voir si ils cachent rien, des armes ou quoi… »

Harry venait de pâlir à vue d'œil et de sentir son sang quitter son corps en une fraction de seconde. 'Pas ça…' Supplia-t-il silencieusement. Mais apparemment, si, c'était ça.

Oscars se leva et se pencha vers son oreille, mettant sa main devant sa bouche comme pour la cacher des oreilles indiscrètes qui pouvaient trainer derrière les murs, autrement dit, George qui devait surement avoir l'oreille aplatit contre la porte de sa chambre pour écouter les ragots pour pouvoir ensuite les raconter durant le dîner et ainsi être au centre de l'intention.

« Il y avait une tâche bizarre dans l'intérieur de la robe de Malfoy, et devine ce que c'était ? » chuchota Oscars.

« J'en sais rien… » Fit Harry qui en réalité, savait parfaitement.

Il pouvait sentir Oscars rougir à coté de son oreille.

« A mon avis il s'était fait une bonne petite séance de masturbation, si tu vois ce que je veux dire… » Gloussa-t-il en se reculant.

« Ho… » Fut la réponse très développée du survivant.

Devait-il aussi préciser que Malfoy s'était giclé dessus parce que, à ce moment là, il avait la queue d'Harry enfoncée dans la bouche ? Et rajouter qu'en plus ils l'avaient fait dans le confessionnal ? Où Harry était justement censé faire des leçons de moral sur les détenus assoiffés de luxure ? Mais Harry ne précisa rien du tout, préférant se demander pourquoi Malfoy ne l'avait pas balancé, ça lui aurait fait d'une pierre deux coups à cet enfant de chien.

« Frère Jacques lui a dit qu'il avait le diable dans le corps » Précisa Oscars.

Malfoy aurait bientôt autre chose que le diable dans le corps si ça continuait…

« Et tu sais ce qu'il lui a répondu ? » Reprit-il d'une voix enjouée.

Harry fit non de la tête.

« Il faut vous décrisper de temps en temps Saint Jacques(6), vous devriez essayer le confessionnal » Répéta Oscars en imitant (très mal) la voix de Malfoy.

Harry s'étrangla et s'étouffa à moitié de surprise mais aussi de rire, rire qu'il essaya de masquer le mieux possible pour que son collègue ne remarque rien. Mais quel crétin. Il hésitait entre maudire Malfoy et sa langue de pute (c'était le cas de le dire) ou d'aller le prendre dans ses bras pour avoir osé dire tout haut ce que beaucoup devaient penser tout bas.

Si quelqu'un apprenait par hasard ce qu'il s'était passé dans le confessionnal il était sur que ça ne mettrait pas beaucoup de temps avant de faire le tour du monastère, juste assez pour lui laisser le temps de s'enfuir. Il mettrait ça main à couper que les supérieurs décideraient de brûler le confessionnal pour en installer un autre.

« J'aurais trop aimé voir ça tête » dit Harry, un sourire pendu aux lèvres.

« A qui ? Malfoy ? »

Non, à Malfoy il voulait voir autre chose.

« Mais non, à Jacques ! Ca devait être drôle ! » Fit Harry en se reprenant de justesse, il avait faillit dire tout haut ce qu'il venait tout juste de penser. Pas sur que le cœur d'Oscars puisse supporter ça.

« Ho oui » murmura Oscars. Harry fit semblant de rester naturel car ce 'ho oui' lui donnait bien des envies « Moi aussi j'aurai aimé être là ! D'ailleurs dans une semaine c'est moi qui surveille les douches ! » S'exclama-t-il ensuite, les yeux brillants.

« Tu vas pouvoir te rincer l'œil » Ricana Harry, un peu envieux quand même.

« Chuuuut ! » Fit Oscars en jetant des coups d'œil inquiet vers la porte.

Harry se mit à rire plus franchement avant que la main du garçon ne se pose sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Harry lui bava sur les doigts pour lui faire lâcher prise.

« Beaaah » fit Oscars en s'essuyant la main sur lui. « T'es dégueu » l'accusa-t-il.

Harry riait en se laissant tomber sur son matelas.

« C'est ma salive ! Et puis… » Son regard se fit plus sombre « Tu trouvais pas ça dégueu quand tu l'avais dans ta bouche… » Finit-il en chuchotant, tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure sensuellement d'une manière à ce qu'Oscars devine parfaitement les pensées qui traversaient son esprit de dépravé.

Celui-ci rougit comme une tomate bien mûre.

Pourtant, même s'il n'en avait pas l'air, Harry était rassasié, mais ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques heures avant qu'il ne recommence à penser avec son sexe. Malfoy l'avait bien pompé, hier soir dans la chapelle… Et lui, il en avait eu des litres à décharger de cette tension malsaine qui le tiraillait depuis des semaines, même s'il s'était branlé une fois en solitaire et qu'il avait pu se 'détendre' sur l'homme ici présent, mais ça, ça ne comptait pas vraiment parce que Malfoy avait été le seul à avoir réussit à le rendre plus mou qu'une limace et à lui éviter une érection toute les cinq minutes.

« Ho Harry d'ailleurs, il faut que je te raconte quelque chose ! » s'exclama le jeune homme qui voulait visiblement changer de sujet. 'Dommage' se dit Harry, il aimait bien parler de cul.

Il s'assit à coté de lui faisant pencher le matelas et grincer les ressorts du lit.

« J'ai vu Saint Pierre entrer dans le couvant des religieuses et il n'en est ressortit qu'une demie heure après avec un sourire bizarre, tu crois qu'il… » Il laissa la phrase en suspend.

Harry secoua la tête d'un air qui voulait dire « c'est de pire en pire » et haussa les épaules.

« Tu sais, je ne serais même pas surpris » lui avoua-t-il.

Oscars le regardait et ses pieds tapotaient de sol frénétiquement. Puis sans crier gare il se pencha et déposa un doux baisé sur la joue un peu rêche d'Harry. Puis il se leva pour partir.

« Demain tu dois être à la salle de purification à huit heure, normalement c'est l'heure de ta lecture mais Pierre s'en chargera, George à insisté pour t'initier à la maîtrise de la punition » il abaissa la poignée.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire ça… »

Oscars posa la tête contre le bois de la porte.

« Moi non plus je ne voulais pas »

Harry plissa les yeux.

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? »

« Parce qu'ils ont des bons arguments, ils savent toujours tout, Harry. » puis sur cette phrase remplie de sens il sortit.

Là, il était dans la merde.

Il se rendit au réfectoire pour le dîner du soir. George lui fit un signe de main dès qu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Il s'assit à la place de d'habitude et engagea la conversation avec Oscars sur les magnifiques roses qui venaient d'éclore dans les jardins de la Sû. Cette conversation était ennuyante et sans intérêts mais il n'avait pas envie de parler à George, ou tout les autres, il avait la désagréable impression que lui et Oscars se faisaient habilement manipuler ou qu'on essayait à tout prix de leur cacher des choses.

Mais le quadragénaire était persévérant. Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule qu'il n'osa repousser et entama une nouvelle discussion qui comparait le magnifique et exemplaire monastère Keigens aux autres qui n'étaient même pas capable d'avoir plus de 50% de réussite, la moitié de leurs détenus retournant généralement en prison.

Peut-être, se dit Harry, mais au moins les autres monastères n'utilisaient peut-être pas autant de règles pathétiques ou n'utilisaient pas la torture pour calmer les prisonniers sur les moindres petits écarts de conduite. Et encore, Harry était sur de ne pas être au courant de tout…

« Au fait Harry » commença George « C'est Jacques qui t'accompagnera demain matin et t'expliquera ce que tu devras faire, pas trop nerveux ? »

Harry avait voulu évité particulière cette conversation. Oscars avait esquissé une légère grimace.

« Pour tout vous dire, je ne suis pas pressé du tout » lâcha Harry en se servant du vin, sans un regard pour son tuteur.

George parut surprit sur le coup puis il se mit à sourire.

« Halala les jeunes ! Tu verras tu vas vite y prendre goût ! » Dit-il en mélangeant sa soupe.

« Je ne pense pas prendre goût à frapper des hommes » tonna la voix d'Harry, un peu trop fort puisque la table entière se tu.

Il reçut un coup de pied sous la table et jeta un œil sur Oscars qui le regardait lui aussi d'un air pincé qui voulait dire «n'en dit pas plus ». Ou alors quoi ?

Harry avisa la trentaine de paire d'yeux qui étaient en train de le scruter, il détestait ça. Et George qui avait figé son geste, attendant certainement une explication logique à sa phrase.

Alors il préféra jouer la carte de la prudence, pour l'instant.

« Je verrais bien, et comme vous l'avez dit, je finirais par y prendre goût, ça ne doit pas être si terrible que ça. » sa voix resta mesurée et il fixa son regard sur l'étiquette présente sur la bouteille de vin.

« Bien mon garçon » répondit George qui avait l'air satisfait de sa réponse, mais ne lâchant pas son zèle « En plus tu vas t'occuper d'un cas assez spécial… » Il finit sa phrase d'une voix trainante ce qui fit ricaner l'ensemble des personnes présentes dans le réfectoire.

Les conversations reprirent aussi vite que les bouteilles de vin furent vidées.

« Au fait, j'aurais une question. »

George venait de déboucher une nouvelle bouteille, les joues et le nez un peu rouge, l'alcool commençant à faire son effet. Il lui fit un signe de menton pour l'inciter à continuer.

« Nous n'avons pas le droit d'entrer dans le couvent ? » reprit Harry en sentant le regard brûlant d'Oscars dans sa nuque.

Le prêtre s'accouda à la table et mit son index en avant comme pour appuyer encore plus ses paroles.

« Non, c'est interdit. Le couvant est réservé aux religieuses, tu n'y es pas allé quand même ? » S'inquiéta l'homme.

Harry eu un petit sourire victorieux et donna un coup de pied sous la table au jeune homme qui devait être en train de penser la même chose que lui.

« Bien sur que non, j'avais juste oublié si on pouvait ou non y aller »

Rassurer, George s'enfila la moitié de la bouteille et Harry se chargea de la terminer.

Ils allèrent ensuite se coucher, supporter par les courageux bras d'Oscars qui était devenu rameneur de mecs bourrés à leur chambre. Cette fois Harry ne lui fit aucun sous-entendus et alla se coucher sans réclamer d'attention, ce qui étonna le jeune homme mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Il essaya d'ignorer la sensation décevante qui l'emparait du fait qu'Harry ne lui propose pas de s'occuper de lui avant d'aller se coucher.

Une énorme cloche sonna et Harry eut beaucoup de mal à se réveiller totalement. Il du se passer de l'eau froide sur le visage pour voir un peu plus clair et se sentir plus frais, pourtant des cernes bleues descendaient en dessous de ses yeux marquant une fois encore une soirée bien arrosée. Il jeta sa main par-dessus son épaule, de toute façon, un soir sur deux il finissait ivre, il commençait à avoir l'habitude. Il arrêterait de boire quand il retournerait vivre à Londres.

Il enfila sa soutane et posa ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, puis se dirigea vers la fenêtre et écarta les rideaux pour pouvoir apprécier les premiers rayons de soleil. Il s'étira comme un chat jusqu'à ce que plusieurs coups retentissent contre sa porte.

Il fut légèrement décontenancé jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne que ce matin il n'allait pas faire la lecture, mais punir un jeune homme qui avait juste prit un peu de plaisir.

Il ouvrit la porte faisant bien exprès d'y aller lentement pour que celle-ci crisse bien bruyamment.

Jacques se tenait devant lui, aussi droit qu'un piquet et les sourcils continuellement froncés ce qui lui créait d'affreuses rides sur tout le front. Enfin, même avec un lifting il serait dur de tout rattraper.

« Allons-y » fut la première phrase qu'Harry reçut de la journée.

Il sentait qu'il allait passer une journée de merde.

Il suivait Jaques dans les immenses couloirs du monastère. L'homme faisait claquer les talons de ses chaussures vernis et le bruit se répercutait contre les murs comme un écho. Harry avait décidé de ne pas décocher un seul mot à cet être vil qui lui donnait des frissons.

Ils descendirent au réfectoire où ils mangèrent rapidement, Harry ayant à peine le temps d'échanger ses inquiétudes avec Oscars que le vampire se posta derrière son dos, lui coupant l'appétit.

Dans le Hall principal Jacques s'approcha d'une gigantesque tenture en velours rouge qui partait du plafond et se terminait au sol dans une rangée parfaite de stresses. Il l'a souleva et fit signe à Harry de passer en dessous.

Il se retrouva face à un escalier qui descendait vers les sous sols du monastère et fronça les sourcils. Le vieil homme lui tendit une lampe à huile allumée.

« Pourquoi avoir décidé de mettre cette salle aux sous-sols ? » Questionna Harry, interloqué.

Il vit qu'un affreux sourire sadique venait d'apparaître sur les lèvres sèches de Jacques.

« Pour ne pas les entendre crier… » Répondit-il d'une voix morne cachant très mal un rictus d'excitation, ce qui lui glaça le sang.

Harry hésitait à descendre avec ce sadique dans les sous-sols humides et sombres, ayant pour seul éclairage la lampe à huile qu'il tenait entre ses doigts, s'accrochant à la poignée à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, elle était sa seule alliée.

Jacques fouilla dans une de ses poches quelque chose qui cingla. Il en sortit un énorme trousseau de clés qui se cognaient les unes contre les autres. Il les prit une par une entre ses doigts crochus en murmurant quelquefois des « non, pas celle là ».

Ils arrivèrent dans un long couloir étroit et encore plus lugubre que tout les autres qu'Harry avait pu traverser. Il éclaira rapidement les murs en se rendant compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre qui coulait par-dessus sans vraiment pourvoir discerné clairement ce que c'était. Ca sentait l'humidité et la rouille. Une odeur bien désagréable qui fit retrousser les narines d'Harry.

Finalement Jacques se stoppa devant la seule porte de ce couloir interminable et continua de chercher la bonne clef à travers les cinquante autres.

Quelque chose frôla le pied d'Harry et il sursauta en poussant un cri pas très masculin. Il tendit la lampe vers le bas mais ne vit rien, par contre il entendit très nettement le bruit de petites pattes courir sur le sol.

« Ne me dîtes pas que vous avez peur des rats… » Ricana Jacques d'un air hautain.

Harry le fusilla du regard en essayant de se convaincre que les frissons qui parcouraient son échine étaient du à la fraîcheur du sous-sol et non de la frayeur qu'il avait eut.

« Bon, cette clé ? » s'impatienta le brun en tapant un pied sur le sol. Il savait que c'était quelque chose de très énervant et il avait très envie de le faire chier.

Jacques ne le regarda même pas et fini par attraper une clé de couleur grise, un peu plus grosse que les autres.

Harry aurait pu faire une blague mentale graveleuse concernant une autre grosseur mais avec ce vieux bougre aigris à ses cotés toutes ses envies disparaissaient. Il était sur que même si une dizaine de filles arrivaient à moitié nues dans ce couloir en se trémoussant les unes contre les autres il n'arriverait même pas à avoir ne serait-ce qu'un début d'érection. Cet homme agissait sur lui comme une douche froide.

La clé tourna trois fois dans la serrure avant de déverrouiller la porte à moitié moisie. Jacques lui prit la lampe des mains et entra dans la pièce. Il alluma plusieurs bougies posées sur pieds à chaque coin de la pièce qui fut maintenant entièrement visible.

Sur un mur étaient clouées des étagères complètement tordues sous le poids des outils qu'elles supportaient. Harry balaya du regard toutes sortes d'objets de tortures qui se trouvaient là. Des martinets, des ciseaux, des couteaux, du scotch, des cordes… Il était dégouté et il allait justement l'exposer au prêtre pour lui casser les oreilles.

Mais Harry écarquilla les yeux comme des soucoupes lorsqu'il vit un corps nu, juste recouvert d'un caleçon, roulé en boule sur un drap qui ressemblait plus à une serpillère qu'autre chose. Des cheveux blonds en désordre et une cheville entourée par un anneau en fer relié à une chaîne aux maillons épais, la chaîne étant solidement accrochée au mur.

Harry lança un regard d'incompréhension à Jacques qui avaient les yeux qui brillaient d'une lueur étrange et inquiétante.

N'était-il pas sensé juste visiter la pièce et retenir le chemin pour ensuite allé chercher Malfoy dans sa chambre? C'est ce que George lui avait dit, alors comment se faisait-il que le blond était déjà là, enchainé et apparemment transit de froid ?

Jacques ne répondit pas à sa question muette et lui tendit le trousseau de clé. Il se dirigea vers l'étagère qui devait être pour lui la caserne d'Ali Baba et se saisit d'une ceinture en cuir.

« Je vais te montrer comment on doit s'y prendre. » Annonça Jacques avec un sourire de psychopathe qui lui mangeait la moitié de son visage crevassé.

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

.

.

.

Merci à toutes de me suivre et d'être fidèles ! J'espère que cette suite vous aura plus ! La suite sera postée la semaine prochaine et je pense mettre également la suite de Arrache-moi le cœur car je vais avoir un petit peu de temps pour moi suite à une opération car ^^ (cinq jours de repos huhu ^^).

N'oublions pas que cette fiction est dédiée à Serdra ! Pour sa connerie, pour son anniversaire, pour ses tatouages, pour son chat, pour son pauvre cerveau décédé il y a bien longtemps (à la naissance quoi xp), pour son inauguration du métro parisien, de la table d'un bar à Lille et de son break danse en Bretagne, pour ne jamais oublier. Parce que c'est ma meilleure amie (et que l'autre n'est pas dans un meilleur état)! (bwahahahaa).

Je m'excuse pour les fautes restantes, promit je contacte au plus vite une bêta même si j'ai relu je pense avoir oublié quelques petites erreurs.

(Serdra : Elle a même pas relue, ça tombe il reste des erreurs de ouf !

Lovekisshu : -' TG)

Bisous !

Lovekisshu.


	5. La punition

Rating : M (R+)

Note de l'auteur : désolé pour ce retard mais avec la reprise je n'ai pas eu le temps de poster la suite avant :s je profite donc de ce week end de 4 jours pour vous la mettre ^^ je vous fais de gros bisous !

.

.

.

**« Chapitre cinq : la punition »**

.

.

.

« Je vais te montrer comment on doit s'y prendre. » Annonça Jacques avec un sourire de psychopathe qui lui mangeait la moitié de son visage crevassé.

A ses mots Malfoy ouvrit les yeux et les planta dans ceux d'Harry, juste le temps qu'il fallait pour que le brun se sente coupable de ce qu'il allait lui arriver. Puis il lança un regard aussi noir que la mort au prêtre qui ricanait de plus belle en faisant glisser la ceinture entre ses mains, comme s'il testait sa solidité et sa capacité à faire souffrir.

Il parut satisfait puisque l'instant d'après la ceinture claqua dans un bruit insupportable le dos de Malfoy qui poussait des gémissements de douleur.

Harry, qui aurait du être satisfait de voir son ennemi souffrir de la sorte ne l'était pas du tout. L'avoir pensé était une chose bien différente que de le voir en vrai. L'avoir pensé l'avait fait rire sentant sa boule de vengeance grossir de plus en plus, mais le voir lui donnait juste envie d'éclater la tête de Jacques.

Après deux, ou trois coups de ceintures le vieux prêtre la lui fourra entre les mains et croisa les bras, semblant attendre qu'Harry le fasse devant lui pour être sur de sa loyauté.

Harry avait bien compris que cette chauve souris sanguinaire ne partirait pas avant d'avoir vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Alors Harry déglutit difficilement, ferma les yeux et fit claquer la ceinture sur le dos pâle de Malfoy.

Dos qu'il avait caressé du bout de ses doigts dans le confessionnal.

Il s'en voulait déjà. Ses mains tremblaient, il se sentait malade et ses yeux lui piquaient.

« Jacques, vous pouvez sortir je vais m'en charger seul » ordonna Harry en essayant d'être le plus froid possible, en essayant de dissimuler ses tremblements, en essayant d'être comme lui.

Jacques hésita longuement avant de tourner les talons et sortir. Harry tendit l'oreille pour écouter les bruits de pas s'éloigner, faisant claquer la ceinture de temps en temps sur le sol pour le convaincre de partir définitivement.

Une fois sûr qu'ils étaient seul, Harry laissa tomber l'objet de torture par terre et se jeta sur le blond.

« Malfoy, t'es là depuis combien de temps ? »

Le blond se redressa sur les coudes, il se frotta les yeux.

« Ils sont venus me chercher hier soir et j'ai passé la nuit ici » expliqua-t-il d'un air absent.

« Mais ils ont pas le droit ! Et George m'avait dit… »

Mais il fut coupé par la voix calme du blond.

« Bien sûr qu'ils n'ont pas le droit ! Mais il y a plein de choses qu'ils font et qu'ils ne sont pas sensé faire ! Tu crois qu'on est aveugle ? Tu crois qu'on ne les voit pas s'enfiler des litres et des litres tous les soirs ? Tu crois qu'on ne les voit pas disparaître dans le couvent alors que c'est 'sensé' être interdit ? Tu crois qu'on ne les capte pas quand ils se tripotent en nous regardant ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on peut dire, nous ? Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'on a le droit de dire ? »

Harry était estomaqué. Malfoy ne lui avait jamais autant parlé, il lui dénonçait clairement des choses qui ne devaient normalement pas avoir lieu dans un monastère et dont certains détenus étaient victimes.

« Je ne savais pas. » Mentit Harry en baissant les yeux vers la chaine autour de la cheville fine de son ennemi.

Malfoy ricana, un peu méchant, un peu moqueur, mais il avait le droit.

« Tu es vraiment trop sain* Potter »

Harry ne releva même pas la blague vaseuse, il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Il culpabilisait même s'il savait que rien de tout ça n'était de sa faute, mais ayant joué le rôle du sauveur à tout bout de champs et défenseur des droits de l'homme, ce qu'il découvrait depuis quelques jours allait à l'encontre même de ses principes. Pourtant, il devait reconnaître à contre cœur que les moldus n'avaient pas vraiment compris le sens du mot 'justice' et 'partage' préférant dominer par la force et les menaces. Dans le monde sorcier, c'était effectivement très différent car la loi se faisait en fonction de la puissance magique du sorcier, et non en fonction de sa musculature.

« Quoique je dois avouer que j'ai commencé à avoir des doutes quand je suis venu me _confesser_ » reprit Malfoy, un petit sourire sur le bout des lèvres.

Et Harry se félicita mentalement pour ne pas avoir eu, ou pas encore, une seule pensée salace. Surtout que le blond était plus qu'à moitié nu, qu'il se trouvait à vingt centimètres de lui et que sa peau était recouverte de frisson et semblait lui crier « réchauffe-moi ».

Un silence les entoura alors qu'Harry se rendit compte que leur visage étaient vraiment proche, à tel point qu'il pouvait sentir le souffle de Malfoy répercuter contre le sien, à tel point que tout son corps sembla chauffer comme un brasier et qu'il sentit ses mains devenir moites.

Et le fait qu'une petite voix lui dise qu'il était seul, avec Malfoy, pratiquement nu et que personne ne viendrait les déranger lui mit le feu au caleçon.

Il osa lever les yeux timidement et croisa le gris profond de ceux du blond. Il avait envie de l'embrasser, encore plus lorsqu'il le vit papillonner des cils, d'une façon attirante.

« Va-y » L'autorisa Malfoy.

Ce fut comme un coup de tonnerre, cette boule qu'il avait dans le ventre explosa et il avait l'impression que toute sa magie se déchainait dans l'ensemble de ses membres. Ca lui piquait de partout et une douce chaleur s'infiltra d'abord dans son dos pour descendre jusqu'à ses reins.

Il se jeta sans ménagement sur Malfoy qui poussa un gémissement de surprise. Il avait décidé de laisser de coté un semblant de douceur et de tendresse, il avait envie de quelque chose de fort, de brut, de bestial.

Ses lèvres se collèrent contre celles pulpeuses de l'autre, il appuya un baiser mouillé puis sortit sa langue vicieuse qui les lécha, les humidifiant, goûtant avec plaisir cette douceur sucrée avant d'aspirer celle du bas entre les siennes pour les mordiller, les maltraiter avant de la lâcher et de la soigner grâce à d'habiles coups de langues.

Draco se laissait faire comme une poupée. Harry avait vite compris qu'il aimait avoir l'attention sur lui, toute l'attention, et qu'une fois qu'il l'avait, il se laissait mener.

Harry le trouvait beau même sous cet éclairage à la bougie, leur donnant une atmosphère plus intime, discrète, chaude et mystérieuse.

Leur langue se rencontrèrent dans un nouveau ballet de danse sensuelle qui dura un court instant car Harry léchait à présent l'arrête de sa mâchoire, marquant son territoire, avant de descendre dans son cou et lui mordiller la peau sans laisser de traces. Ses larges mains s'étaient posés sur ses hanches félines et Harry se décolla à contrecœur de son corps mais il avait terriblement envie de le revoir danser sur lui.

Il s'assit le dos contre le mur en allongeant ses jambes. Il attrapa la main douce de Malfoy et le guida sur ses cuisses en ne lâchant pas son regard gris qui brillait d'une lueur excité. Les fesses rondes du blond se posèrent délicatement sur le haut de ses jambes tandis que ses genoux se posaient de chaque coté de son corps. Harry apprécia le poids qu'il supportait, Malfoy était léger et devait être facile à porter. Cette pensée lui envoya plusieurs images mentales qui lui chauffèrent le corps en entier.

Il posa ses mains sur les épaules fines de son 'amant' et les fit descendre le long de ses bras, puis sur ses mains dont il caressa la paume. Il en amena une à ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser sur la paume marquée par les traces de travail manuel. Il laissa ensuite courir ses mains le long de son dos, découvrant comme si c'était la première fois, comme si la scène du confessionnal n'existait plus, cette peau magiquement douce, agréablement chaude et odieusement parfaite. Il fit pianoter ses doigts sur les côtes à peine visibles puis caressa ses reins, ses cuisses, ses genoux et remonta lentement jusqu'à ses fesses en se penchant pour attraper la peau satiné de son cou.

Malfoy se laissait faire, offrant son corps comme un objet de convoitise. Il aimait qu'on le touche de cette façon, qu'on le désire, qu'on le vénère et le regard qu'Harry glissait sur son corps le satisfaisait au plus haut point. Harry le regardait comme s'il venait de se transformer en or, comme s'il venait de trouver un trésor. Son trésor…

Harry mordillait ses épaules et passait des coups de langues sur chaque parcelle de peau qui n'était pas encore mouillée à cet endroit. Il sentit Malfoy remuer et se presser contre son bassin, mettant en évidence son excitation pressée contre lui et mettant en contact le haut de leur corps. Harry en profita pour glisser ses mains sur ses fesses pour le pousser plus fort contre lui, l'incitant implicitement à faire des mouvements de vas et vient contre lui.

Malfoy se recula, plongea son regard fiévreux dans le sien et commença à bouger.

Ses hanches se mirent à rouler contre les siennes, son bassin à effectuer des ellipses contrôlées et ses mains fines à effleurer son propre torse. Ses doigts longs venaient pincer de temps en temps ses tétons qui pointaient fièrement, et Harry aimait à pensé que ceux-ci étaient si dur parce qu'il était là, et non parce qu'il faisait froid.

Cette danse diablement sexy fut l'élément déclencheur de sa descente aux enfers. Il voulait bien vendre son âme au diable s'il pouvait en échange avoir le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait de ce corps et de cet être.

Mais il avait déjà vendu son âme au diable puisque le diable était justement en train de rouler des hanches sur lui.

Malfoy se mordilla sensuellement la lèvre inférieure et les derniers neurones d'Harry se firent la malle, très loin sur une île déserte.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'il se jeta sur lui. Malfoy émit un son étranglé quand il se retrouva sur le dos contre le vieux tissu qui lui servait de couche, les bras maintenu au dessus de la tête grâce à une main puissante et un corps se couchant contre le sien.

Harry le détailla quelques secondes, l'insultant mentalement de terroriste, avant de plonger dans son cou pour le lécher, mordiller l'arrête de son menton et emprisonner ses lèvres entre ses dents. Sa main libre glissa sur ses flans jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il remonta contre ses hanches. Malfoy remonta l'autre dans un même mouvement et Harry grogna de contentement et s'empêcha de perdre la tête en se répétant qu'il était entre les cuisses de son ennemi, qu'il était entre 'les jambes écartées' de Malfoy, ho oui ça l'excitait beaucoup plus de le dire de cette façon.

Malfoy remua des hanches sous lui et Harry en fit de même, donnant des coups de bassins plus fort de temps en temps pour le faire gémir, pour sentir ses cordes vocales vibrer à travers sa peau qu'il léchait sans retenu. Il descendit sur son torse et prit un téton entre ses lèvres, il l'aspira. Il libéra les poignets du blond pour venir malaxer l'autre téton qui réclamait sans aucun doute de l'attention.

Il commençait à transpirer sous sa robe épaisse, il avait chaud, son corps brûlait de désir et il sentait son sexe pulser alors qu'il l'écrasait le plus possible sur celui de Malfoy. Mais ce n'était pas encore assez.

Il se recula et fit passer sa soutane par-dessus sa tête et l'installa sous Malfoy. Il ne se recoucha pas tout de suite pour laisser le temps à celui-ci de le détailler. Ce qu'il fit sans retenu. Le garçon regarda principalement son torse d'où les muscles saillant devaient lui plaire et son boxer d'où une énorme bosse devait le faire saliver.

Harry vit ses yeux gris s'assombrirent dangereusement alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

Finit de jouer, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Il s'allongea de nouveau, penchant sa tête pour venir lécher les aisselles du blond qui émit un couinement appréciateur malgré son corps qui s'était soudain tendu, trouvant surement que ce genre de caresses étaient étranges à cet endroit là. Même Harry se demandait se qu'il était en train de faire, là, à passer sa langue sous les bras du blond mais la raison était tout à fait compréhensible : il lècherait tout, il mouillerait tout son corps parce qu'il ne voulait pas rater un seul morceau.

Il pensa à cet instant que s'il oubliait un centimètre carré de cette peau alors sa vie serait ratée.

Ses hanches commençaient à claquer violement contre ses jumelles, la bête en lui venait de se réveiller et plus rien ne pouvait à présent l'arrêter.

Il plongea sa langue dans le bouche de Malfoy, les roulant l'une autour de l'autre à une vitesse hors du commun. Un peu de salive commençait à couler sur le menton du blond alors que les mouvements le faisaient glisser sur le sol. Harry était affamé, il ne pouvait plus se retenir.

Il sentit deux mains s'accrocher à ses épaules alors qu'il arrachait pratiquement leurs deux boxers en même temps. Ses mains à lui vinrent se saisir des cuisses du blond et les écarta pour apprécier une vision de soumission qui aurait pu le faire jouir sur le champ. Il se disait qu'à cet instant Malfoy pouvait très bien lui dire qu'il y avait un rat percher sur son dos qu'il jouirait quand même rien qu'avec le son de sa voix.

Harry se frotta à lui comme un dépravé, son sexe était plus imposant et dur comme de la pierre. Il le frotta contre l'autre qui vibrait en n'attendant que ça.

« J'aime bien ça… » Gémis Malfoy en ne quittant plus des yeux leur membre emmêlé l'un à l'autre.

« Tu aimes bien ce que je te fais ou tu aimes bien ce que tu vois ? » murmura Harry en esquissant un sourire pervers sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Malfoy leva les yeux vers son visage et encra ses iris dans la verdure verdoyante de ceux de son ennemi.

« Les deux… » Souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de se faire prendre la bouche comme un animal.

Harry, satisfait de ce compliment sur son anatomie accéléra les mouvements au point que ce devenu complètement incontrôlable et désordonné. Ses mouvements trop rapides firent glisser son sexe entre les fesses de Malfoy. Il sentit clairement contre sa hampe la chaire un peu repliée de son anus et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite alors qu'il recommença à passer à cet endroit de convoitise.

Il avait envie de s'enfoncer, de le pilonner, de le labourer, de le sodomiser tellement fort que Malfoy ne pourrait pas faire autrement que de penser à lui à chacun de ses pas.

Les yeux voilé par le désir qu'il envahissait son corps, il guida son sexe veiné à l'entrée appétissante du blond et frotta son gland humide tout le long de la raie pour lui faire comprendre ses futures proches intentions.

Malfoy comprenant ce qui allait se passer se tendis et se redressa sur ses coudes.

« Attend ! » l'interpela-t-il, coupant Harry dans son élan.

Il reçut un regard perdu et légèrement mécontent de cette interruption.

Les joues de Malfoy rosirent un peu.

« Il faut… lubrifier un peu sinon ça ne va pas passer.» lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix enrouée.

Un éclair de lucidité traversa les yeux verts et Harry baissa le regard vers le petit trou rosé. Et un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres provoquant une certaine inquiétude chez le blond.

Harry posa ses deux mains à plat sur les cuisses de Malfoy et poussa un peu pour le forcer à écarter les jambes encore plus qu'il n'était possible et sans un regard, un mot ou une caresse, disparut entre ses fesses succulentes.

Le survivant transforma Malfoy en une vulgaire boîte à gémissement et à couinement alors qu'il léchait à grands coups de langue habiles toute la rondeur de son anus serré. Très serré. Ultra serré. Un cul qui semblait tellement serré qu'il pouvait encore croire qu'il était vierge. Mais puisque Malfoy semblait avoir les gènes de Peggy il était très peu probable que cet endroit ne soit resté qu'un trou de sortie.

Il appuya sa langue sur la chaire tendue jusqu'à ce qu'elle entre lentement dans son corps dans une brulure indécente et humiliante. Il l'a fit ressortir et de nouveau entrer, de plus en plus vite rendant le corps de Malfoy incontrôlable. Il plaça ses mains sur son bas ventre laiteux pour l'empêcher de gesticuler trop fort en continuant sa torture délicieuse. Harry ne trouvait pas ça sale ou dégoutant, Malfoy était propre avait un léger arrière goût de savon. Cet endroit puait le sexe mais c'était pour le plus grand plaisir d'Harry.

Sa langue titillait cette entrée qu'il dégustait avec passion. Sa salive mouillait tout, rendant le passage glissant et humide. Sa préparation minutieuse et pointilleuse était primordiale pour pouvoir ensuite profiter de ses chaires qu'il avait tant de fois rêvées.

Le corps de l'ancien mangemort eu un spasme plus violent que les autres et d'un coup resserra les jambes d'une force incroyable donnant un coup de cuisse dans le visage d'Harry qui lâcha prise et leva la tête en se massant la joue.

Draco avait la bouche entre ouverte, de la buée en sortait à chaque expiration, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux tellement brillant qu'Harry crut qu'il était sur le point de pleurer. Pleurer de plaisir évidement.

« C'est bon… » Murmura-t-il d'une fois faible en fermant les yeux.

Harry sourit, il était évident qu'il mettait beaucoup plus de passion et d'enthousiasme à coucher avec un homme qu'avec une femme. Sous ses paumes (toujours posées sur le bas ventre de Malfoy) il pouvait sentir les battements de son cœur de blond, ses pulsions dans ses veines et son torse se soulever frénétiquement comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.

Il glissa ses doigts entre ses jambes et son index vint caresser cette rondelle si tentante. Il l'enfonça sans ménagement. Le blond cria de surprise, contractant ses abdos naissant, captivant le regard d'Harry.

« Pas besoin, j'ai trop envie, je n'aurais pas mal. » Hoqueta Malfoy en attrapant le poignet d'Harry pour le forcer à retirer son doigt.

Harry se mordilla les lèvres. Ce connard ne devait pas se douter à quel point il était exciter par ses simples mots, il était sur le point d'exploser depuis qu'il avait nettoyé son cul avec sa langue, depuis qu'il avait pu sentir un peu son intérieur du bout de son muscle expert, et son intérieur il avait l'air doux et tellement serré qu'il pouvait assez bien s'imaginer les sensations qu'il pourrait ressentir en enfonçant son sexe là dedans.

« Tu vas commettre un grave pécher, tu sais. » énonça Harry pour donner à sa conscience un semblant de raison qui n'existait de toute façon plus du tout depuis qu'il avait aperçut Malfoy en caleçon.

« Grâce à vous, Saint Potter. » Répliqua Malfoy, un sourire en coin. « Aller, punissez-moi ! » Gémit-il ensuite en écartant les jambes.

Harry se pinça les lèvres et ferma les yeux pour ne pas jouir sur le champ.

Malfoy était en train de le rendre fou, il allait le faire exploser en un regard si ça continuait.

Alors pour ne pas exploser Harry guida la main de Malfoy sur son sexe pour lui faire comprendre que c'était lui qui devrait l'emmener dans son corps. Il le vit de mordre les lèvres et lui envoyer un regard provocateur qui lui disait « Je touche ta bite Potter » lorsque ses doigts de pianiste touchèrent son membre brulant et gorgé de sang. Sa main l'entoura complètement et au lieu de l'emmener tout de suite à ce lieu de paroxysme il le branla lentement, se régalant surement des sensations que sa paume recueillait.

Des veines recouvraient pratiquement toute la longueur de son sexe et Harry se dit que Malfoy devait être en train de penser qu'il aimerait bien l'avoir dans sa bouche en ce moment car il se lécha les lèvres d'une façon qui ne laissait présager aucune autre supposition. Avec une bouche à pipe pareille il aurait été dommage qu'Harry ne puisse pas en profiter. Mais il l'avait fait, il avait même éjaculé sa semence sur sa langue, sur les parois de ses joues intérieures et dans sa gorge. Malfoy avait tout avalé sans rechigner et sans faire de grimace désapprobatrice, au contraire, il avait eu l'impression qu'il avait avalée avec délectation, comme s'il goutait du bon vin hors de prix. Après tout, le sperme d'Harry Potter avait le droit d'être déguster et juger à sa juste valeur.

Et en plus d'avoir une bouche divine Harry devait admettre qu'il avait aussi un doigté extraordinaire. Malfoy le branlait avec soin, pas trop vite car il avait bien du sentir à qu'elle point il était dur.

Il n'y avait pas de doute sur le fait que le blond semblait avoir l'habitude de tenir se genre d'engin dans ses mains (et dans sa bouche) et bientôt dans son cul. Il était curieux de savoir depuis combien de temps Malfoy faisait ce genre de trucs, ou alors depuis combien de temps il était pédé. Il mettait sa main à coupée qu'il devait fantasmer sur lui du temps de Poudlard. Quel petit coquin.

Harry se sentit être légèrement tiré jusqu'à ce que son gland cogne contre l'antre chaude et mouillée de l'autre jeune homme. Il grogna de plaisir alors qu'une main maintenait son sexe droit devant le trou et qu'une autre s'était posée sur ses fesses et le poussait maintenant vers l'intérieur. Sa verge vibrait d'impatience et il sentit un peu de liquide séminal s'écouler de lui.

Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier encore plus fort le plaisir qui l'envahit quand son gland se retrouva à l'intérieur. Il poussa de lui-même pour faire glisser toute la longueur de sa verge épaisse, allant lentement pour bien sentir chaque chose, chaque pulsion, chaque resserrement, chaque torsion des chaires du blond. C'était comme il se l'était imaginé : chaud (même bouillant), humide et vraiment très serré.

Il osa jeter un œil à Malfoy qui se mordait la lèvre inférieure (cela commençait à devenir une habitude) en sentant cette intrusion agréable entrer en lui, ses bras étaient descendus le long de son corps et des doigts serraient la soutane d'Harry qui était placée sous son dos. Harry le trouva très beau.

Il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde puis se pencha pour embrasser Malfoy sur les lèvres, un simple baiser chaste pour épargner ses lèvres trop maltraitées par son propriétaire. Il planta ses iris vert dans les siens et se permit de lui faire un clin d'œil, recevant un haussement de sourcils en réponse, puis se pencha à son oreille.

« Je n'arriverais pas à me retenir, j'espère que tu as le cœur bien accroché. » souffla Harry d'une voix sensuelle.

C'était surtout son cul qui allait devoir bien s'accrocher.

« On verra bien si Saint Potter est meilleur qu'un manche à balais… » Taquina Malfoy avant de gémir bruyamment en sentant Harry se retirer pour revenir violement dans son antre.

C'est une tout autre danse qui commença. Harry pria un instant que le bruit ne raisonnerait pas jusqu'au Hall, ou que Jacques n'allait pas leur faire une visite surprise surtout qu'il n'avait pas pensé à verrouiller la porte de l'intérieur.

Harry avait opté pour une cadence très élevée, en d'autres termes moins soutenus il concurrençait la vitesse de pénétration des lapins. Heureusement pour le blond, pas l'éjaculation.

Ses hanches claquaient violement contre les fesses de Malfoy qui s'était accroché à ses épaules et gémissait des phrases sans queue ni tête, des mots vulgaires et mordait parfois l'épaule d'Harry lorsque son sexe touchait sa prostate.

Harry aimait bien regarder son sexe disparaitre dans ce corps divin mais cette position n'était pas pratique. Il ralentit la cadence laissant Malfoy reprendre son souffle et lui embrassa la mâchoire avant d'entamer un mouvement pour se retirer.

Le blond fronça les sourcils et croisa ses jambes dans son dos pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Hm… Je veux juste… met toi à quatre pattes… » Demanda Harry, à bout de souffle lui aussi.

Il sentait que quelques mèches lui collaient sur le front et les verres de ses lunettes étaient complètement embués. Il les essuya pendant que Draco se posait sur ses genoux et ses coudes, mettant ainsi en valeur ses fesses dans une cambrure de rein parfaite. Harry détailla sans retenu son arrière train bien fourni. Il posa ses mains sur chaque fesse et les embrassa avant de donner une petite claque sur l'une d'elle. A l'aide de ces pouces il les écarta exagérément pour étirer l'anneau de chaire d'un rose très foncé, presque violacé. C'était une jolie couleur pour cet endroit, pensa-t-il.

Plus il essayait d'étirer son trou plus celui-ci semblait vouloir se rétracter. Harry sourit en passant sa langue dessus en laissant assez de salive pour faire office de lubrifiant et se plaça derrière, son sexe tremblant d'impatience. Il essuya le liquide séminal contre son antre, frottant son gland à plusieurs reprises qui firent gémir Malfoy de frustration. A ce contact Harry remarqua que son anus se détendait.

« Dis donc, t'es réceptif… » Pouffa Harry.

« Je suis en manque. » Répondit Malfoy au tac au tac.

C'est sur cette phrase qu'Harry le pénétra à nouveau, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément que le lui permettait la position précédente et reprit une cadence soutenu. Les chaires le recouvraient parfaitement, Malfoy l'accueillait comme s'il l'avait attendu depuis des années, comme si son cul était parfaitement sculpter pour son membre, comme si tout son corps était fait pour lui plaire, pour lui faire tourner la tête et rêver.

Harry n'avait jamais eu autant de désir pour quelqu'un et autant de plaisir en faisant l'amour. Il fallait que ça tombe sur Malfoy. Ce fils de bourge qui avait des lèvres délicieuses qui lui avait taillé la pipe du siècle, ce mangemort qui l'excitait rien qu'avec ses yeux, ce peroxyder qui l'avait envouté avec son corps forgé à l'image des divinités les plus félines. C'était lui, le diable.

« Ho... c'est bon, va-y pu- Sainte Marie Joseph… » Gémissait Malfoy en se cramponnant à la soutane.

Harry s'accrocha à ses hanches et le pilonna plus vite encore, son sexe pulsant dans le corps et le corps pulsant sur son sexe. Il sentait qu'il ne tarderait pas à venir et à jouir. Une chaleur vint lui engourdir les membres et se diriger vers son bas ventre, c'était comme si tout son sang était aspiré vers sa verge. Ses cuisses tremblèrent et il explosa. Il joui en plusieurs jets de sperme dans le corps de son ennemi. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était penché sur la nuque de celui-ci et qu'il lui mordillait la peau, comme un animal.

Malfoy glissa une main entre ses jambes et attrapa sa verge pour se masturber. En quelques secondes il vient à son tour et eu la présence d'esprit de jeter sur le coté la soutane d'Harry pour ne pas la tacher. Il gicla sur le lambeau en plusieurs jets et se laissa tomber sur le ventre, Harry encore en lui qui se posa sur son dos.

Harry bougeait légèrement les hanches, continuant de le pénétrer dans une langueur infinie avec un sexe à moitié mou et en faisant ressortir du sperme entre ses cuisses. Il embrassait sa nuque de baisés papillons et caressait ses cheveux blond d'une main. Un peu comme s'il lui disait merci, un peu comme s'il le récompensait d'avoir été si bon. Il avait vu les étoiles, il avait du mal à revenir sur terre et à discerner les couleurs.

Mais il fallait bien qu'il quitte la pièce, cela devait faire une bonne heure qu'il était là et Jacques commencerait à trouver cela suspect.

Il se leva, quittant le corps complètement cette fois et remis ses lunettes en place. Son sexe était gluant et poisseux et il n'avait pas ça baguette sur lui pour se nettoyer. Il avisa Malfoy qui s'était redressé sur les genoux et avait porté une main en dessous de ses fesses, recevant dans sa paume la semence qui s'échappait de son trou. Il jeta un œil également à l'énorme trace blanchâtre étalée sur le vêtement en ruine et devina que Malfoy devait en avoir sur le ventre puisqu'il s'était allongé dessus.

« Je suis foutu » Déclara Malfoy en montrant du menton le tissus souillé et faisant comprendre à Harry qu'une tâche mouillée sur son boxer au niveau de ses fesses ne passerait pas inaperçue.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry se rendit compte de la gravité de ses actes. Plusieurs questions se tamponnèrent dans son esprit. Comment Malfoy allait cacher ça ? Allait-il être découvert ? Malfoy avait-il des maladies ? Est-ce que quelqu'un avait pu les entendre ? Et quelques réponses lui parvinrent d'une manière plus ou moins brouillon. Il fallait aider Malfoy à cacher ça sinon il plongerait avec lui. Il faudrait qu'il fasse un test rapidement. Sort d'oubliette en dernier recourt.

Il enfila sa soutane et s'accroupit aux cotés du blond.

« Je vais t'aider »

(…)

« Le jardin des Clavis est encore une fois infesté par les limaces ! » Râla Paul en tapant le bout de sa fourchette sur la table en bois.

Paul était un moine qui avait su instaurer un certain respect pour sa personne chez les prisonniers. Il était vieux et avait dépassé les soixante dix ans, comme la majorité des prêtres et des moines qui résidaient à Keigens. Harry avait déjà eu des conversations avec lui concernant la protection des baleines. Paul était le genre d'individus qui s'inquiétait beaucoup pour la nature et les animaux, il ne parlait pratiquement que de ça, le reste ne semblait pas l'intéresser.

Au réfectoire Paul était assit entre Pierre et Jacques. A eux trois ils formaient la réputation du monastère. Pierre, Paul et Jacques avaient tous des traits de caractères très spéciaux et un respect des règles intransigeant. Même si Harry avait pu découvrir que Jacques était un tyrannique sanguinaire croisé avec une chauve souris elle-même croisée avec un rat.

Mais Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il y avait une conspiration contre lui. Manquerait plus que Pierre, Paul et Jacques aillent sonner les matines et c'était le pompon.

« Pourquoi vous n'utilisez pas des produits pour tuer les limaces ? » Suggéra Harry assit à l'autre bout de la table, Oscars lui servant du vin pour la troisième fois depuis le début du repas.

« Parce que justement cela tuerait les limaces ! » S'indigna Paul en le pointant des dents de sa fourchette.

Jacques leva les yeux au ciel et Pierre esquissa un sourire.

« La bière ça les éloigne. » Proposa Oscars d'une voix timide.

Il reçut une boule de pain en plein face et Paul, le bras encore levé par son geste, hurla.

« Ca les attire et ça les tu ! Et rien d'autre que le sang du Christ ne franchira ses portes ! » Vociféra-t-il, faisant raisonner sa forte voix jusque dans les corridors.

George soupira à côté d'Harry en se massant le front d'un air douloureux et en murmurant des « il est irrécupérable » et des « vieux sénile » un peu moins audible.

« Proposez donc aux prisonniers de retirer les limaces de ce jardin Paul ! » Dit un prêtre un peu gros qu'Harry ne voyait que rarement, il ne connaissait même pas son nom.

« C'est hors de question ! Ils vont me piétiner mes magnifiques Dahlia Imperialis (6) ! » Fit-il en tapant du poing sur sa cuillère qui vola à travers la pièce.

« Ils font très bien leur travail et feront attention à vos fleurs ! » Contrecarra George en évitant d'un geste habile la cuillère.

«C'est non ! » Répliqua Paul en se remettant à boire sa soupe.

« Ecoutez, vous voulez vraiment que toutes ces limaces aient raison de vos plantes ? Je pense que laisser les prisonniers s'occuper de ça est le meilleur moyen, à moins que vous ne vouliez le faire vous-même Frère Paul ? » Cingla la voix glaciale de Jacques qui figea toutes les autres conversations en même temps.

Il y eu un moment de silence pendant lequel les deux hommes se jaugeaient du regard puis Paul fronça les sourcils en trempant du pain dans son potage.

« Très bien. » fit-il, plusieurs soupirs de soulagement se firent entendre « Mais si **une seule** de mes fleurs est écrasée je veux que tous les prisonniers travaillant dans le jardin soient punis ! » termina-t-il, à nouveau plusieurs soupirs se firent entendre, mais d'agacement.

« Paul est un enfant parfois. » Dit George dans sa main.

Harry sourit, au moins ça mettait de l'ambiance, bien que ce ne soit pas difficile après plusieurs verres de vin, ou bouteilles. Ils auraient mieux fait d'installer des tonneaux complets, ça aurait économisé les nombreux allers et retours des religieuses à leur table.

« Au fait Harry, ta première punition, comment ça s'est passé ? » lui demanda George en buvant une gorgée de vin.

Harry s'étrangla à moitié et lança un regard inquiet à Oscars qui regardait George d'un air étonné.

« Mais George, vous le lui avait déj… ha ! » Sursauta oscars sur sa chaise avant de baisser sa tête sur son assiette.

Harry venait de lui donner un coup de pied sous la table pour le faire taire, il ne fallait pas George se rende compte de quelque chose ou que n'importe qui se mettent à soupçonner des choses.

Il expliquerait plus tard à Oscars, il était assez intelligent pour comprendre qu'il ne devait surtout pas l'ouvrir maintenant.

« Très bien George » Commença Harry en captivant à nouveau l'intention de son supérieur sur lui. « J'ai été ravi de faire cette punition, ce n'était pas si terrible finalement ! »

George lui donna une tape dans le dos.

« Je te l'avais dit mon garçon ! Tu as du faire ça bien car Malfoy se tient à carreau maintenant ! » Fit-il en le regardant son apprenti d'un air fière.

Harry avait envie d'exploser de rire mais se retint, il fit semblant de tousser pour tourner la tête de l'autre coté en signe de politesse. Il croisa l regard d'Oscars qui le fixait intensément, cherchant désespérément des explications.

« Oui, il a bien retenu la leçon. » confirma-t-il au prêtre.

Puis George lui dit qu'il fallait boire un peu de vin pour sa première punition. Et Oscars le regardait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes, son regard jonglant entre George et Harry.

Sa première punition.

Qu'il avait effectué il y a trois jours.

Et ce valeureux George qui avait découvert le pot aux roses le soir même.

Harry but un nouveau verre et plongea dans ses souvenirs.

Il avait essayé d'aider Malfoy comme il avait pu car s'il se faisait prendre (sans mauvais jeux de mots) il allait plonger lui aussi. Il avait prit le drap souillé et l'avait roulé en boule sous sa soutane. Malfoy avait remit son caleçon pendant qu'il avait rangé la ceinture et pris le trousseau de clé qui pendait sagement de la serrure de la porte. Il avait alors attrapé le bras de son ennemi et ils étaient sortit dans ce couloir immensément long et froid.

Sur le chemin malheureusement ils avaient croisé George qui venaient apparemment chercher Harry pour le faire remonter, une lampe à huile dans une main et une sorte de rouleau à papier dans l'autre.

Il avait lâché le bras de Malfoy aussi vite qu'un éclair qu'il était impossible que George puisse voir quoique ce soit et ne puisse pas le punir pour 'contacts physique avec un détenu'. Il aurait bien rigolé si la situation avait été différente parce que pour avoir eu un 'contact physique' ha ça, il l'avait eu. Il était même allé voir à l'intérieur de ce fameux physique.

Son supérieur lui avait alors demandé.

« Harry ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? » En le reconnaissant à la lueur de la lampe.

Harry avait sentit que Malfoy s'était tendu comme un arc à ses cotés et son cerveau s'était mis à bouillonner pour trouver une excuse le plus vite possible. Malfoy avait encore des rougeurs visibles au niveau du cou et sur les épaules. Il avait eu l'intelligence de faire semblant d'être gêner en se massant le cou pour masquer la plupart des marques, de plus, le couloir était assez sombre pour cacher leurs blasphèmes mais une fois remonté, ils allaient être découvert.

Harry se tortillait nerveusement les doigts, encore plus lorsqu'il sentit le tissus de la couche de Malfoy glisser sur son ventre, elle était en train de tomber.

Le manque de réponse commençait à agacer George qui posa ses petits yeux ridés sur le blond.

Harry s'était dit qu'il fallait réagir vite avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive que quelque chose clochait, comme cette fameuse goutte de sperme qui était en train de couler le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse de Malfoy.

« J'allais raccompagner Malfoy à sa cellule, il a été assez puni » avait-il dit en sortant la première excuse qui lui passait pas l'esprit, attirant de nouveau le regard suspicieux du prêtre sur lui.

« On ne raccompagne pas les prisonniers dans cette tenue voyons ! Il faut aller lui chercher sa robe pour traverser le monastère et ensuite il devra aller se laver au puits sous ma surveillance et seulement après il pourra rejoindre les autres prisonniers. » lui avait-il expliquer en jetant des coups d'œil mal à l'aise au détenu.

« Ho d'accord. » avait répondu Harry en ré ouvrant la cellule et en faisant signe à Malfoy d'y entrer à nouveau.

Avec George ils avaient été sonné à l'énorme porte du couvant. Une bonne sœur, dont les rides proéminentes la faisait plutôt ressembler à un tronc d'arbre qu'à un humain, ouvrit une petite porte sur le coté et les rejoignit.

« Que voulez-vous ? » Avait-elle dit d'une voix peu chaleureuse.

George lui avait demandé de préparer une robe neuve pour un des détenus pour le soir même. La Sœur sembla esquisser une grimace mais Harry ne sut dire si c'était simplement le vent qui avait secoué ses rides. Elle avait émit un grognement et était retournée à l'intérieur du couvant en claquant violement la porte.

« Charmant » avait constaté Harry.

George lui avait expliqué que c'était la Sœur Decouane et qu'elle était la doyenne du couvant. Elle était devenu trop vielle pour éduquer les jeunes religieuses et donc avait remplacé l'ancienne 'passeuse'. Les passeuses étaient les religieuses qui étaient les seuls à pouvoir avoir une conversation avec les hommes mais seulement pour des choses utiles, soit : des messages, des missions.

C'était à Sœur Decouane que les prêtres avaient le droit de demander de venir changer leurs draps, de leur préparer du pain, de leur laver leur soutane et remplacer les robes trop usées des prisonniers. Mais ils avaient interdiction de mettre un seul pied dans le couvant.

Sœur Decouane était ressortit avec un linge dans les bras et l'avait posé par terre en les toisant du regard et en repartant aussitôt.

Ils étaient retournés chercher Malfoy sans s'être échangés un mot durant le trajet. George semblait être en plein dans ses réflexions et Harry se posait deux questions existentielles : George allait voir le caleçon de Malfoy lorsqu'il le surveillerait en train de se laver et quel âge avait Sœur Decouane pour que la ride de son menton atteigne le bas de son cou ?

Harry avait terminé sa journée par surveiller les jardins d'un air absent. Pendant qu'il surveillait Malfoy était partit au 'puits'. C'était une pratique ici. Après les punitions les détenus allaient se laver avec l'eau froide du puits qui était pure et qui finirait de laver leur pêché, un peu comme si le mal avait transperçait les pores de leur peau et coulait sur celle-ci et qu'il fallait la nettoyer avant de se faire ré infecter.

Il n'avait pas recroisé George de la journée mais s'était posé avec Oscars dans les jardin d'Eden pour discuter un peu de ce qu'ils allaient faire après le monastère. Harry lui avait dit qu'il aimerait reprendre les études et Oscars voulait rejoindre sa mère en Amérique, il ne l'avait plus vu depuis le divorce de ses parents, depuis dix ans. Il posait aussi beaucoup de questions sur la magie. Cela ne gênait pas Harry d'en parler, il aimait beaucoup en fait. Seulement George avait prévenu Oscars qu'il subirait un sort d'oubliette avant de retourner chez sa famille moldu, il ne fallait pas garder ce genre de souvenir.

Harry se demandait souvent comment un simple garçon comme Oscars avait réussit à avoir ce travail d'étudiant. Un mystère qu'il aimerait bien éclaircir.

Puis le diner du soir avait été le bienvenu pour Harry qui mourait de faim après ses nombreux exercices… de la matinée. Toute la journée il avait té distrait par le fait que George ait pu découvrir ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé dans cette pièce. Dans cette salle purificatoire.

Il s'était installé en évitant soigneusement le regard du vieux prêtre et avait commencé à manger.

Les conversations allaient de bon train, sauf au coin de leur table où le silence régnait, ce qui était étrange car George était une vraie commère. C'est ce qui avait commencé à inquiété Harry.

Puis le silence avait été rompu.

« Au fait Harry, je ne t'ai pas encore demandé, comment s'est passée ta première punition ? » lui avait demandé George d'une fausse vois enjouée. Harry espérait tout de même qu'il ne sache rien.

« Très bien George » Avait commencé Harry en captivant l'intention de son supérieur. « J'ai été ravi de faire cette punition, ce n'était pas si terrible finalement ! »

George lui avait donné une tape dans le dos.

« Je te l'avais dit mon garçon ! Tu as du faire ça bien car Malfoy se tient à carreau maintenant ! » Avait-il fait en regardant son apprenti d'un air fière.

Harry avait eu un sourire gêner à l'égard d'Oscars et de lui-même.

« Oui, il a bien retenu la leçon. » avait-t-il confirmé au prêtre.

Ils avaient fini le repas dans la bonne humeur et rejoignirent leur chambre. Harry n'avait pas assez bu ce soir là pour se jeter sur Oscars et de toute façon il avait été vidé de toutes ses forces. Il avait rejoint sa chambre et avait allumé les bougies qui se trouvaient sur sa table de chevet. Il venait tout juste de poser ses lunettes, qu'on avait frappé à sa porte.

Il avait froncé les sourcils, pensant d'abord que c'était Oscars qui venait réclamer un baiser avant d'aller se coucher mais s'était ravisé en remettant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez. Oscars ne réclamait jamais.

Il avait ouvert la porte sur George qui le regardait avec un regard à vous glacer le sang parce que son regard disait « Je sais tout ».

Harry l'avait gentiment invité à s'asseoir sur le tabouret dans le coin de la pièce mais George avait refusé sèchement. Il était entré en fermant la porte. Il lui avait dit :

« Tu dois te douter de pourquoi je suis là ? » d'une voix accusatrice.

Harry avait alors baissé la tête, cherchant un moyen de faire diversion mais n'en trouvant pas il s'assit sur son lit et se massa les tempes.

« Allez-y George, dites moi tout ce que vous savez. » Avait répondu Harry d'une voix morne, défaitiste, baissant les armes. Montrant d'une certaine façon que George ne s'était pas trompé.

George s'était pincé l'arrête du nez, comprenant que tout était vrai.

« Tu as eu des relations sexuelles avec le détenu, n'est ce pas ? »

Harry n'avait même pas osé supporter son regard et avait hoché la tête.

« Je me disais bien que cette chose qui coulait de lui n'était pas naturel. » Avait repris George en grimaçant d'un air dégoûté.

Il y avait eu un lourd silence pendant lequel Harry aurait préféré être mort plutôt que de se faire humilier de cette façon.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? » Avait questionné Harry, tout de même intéressé par son sort.

Il avait du admettre que George avait su garder son calme et n'avait rien dit à personne. Il devait beaucoup apprécier Harry pour avoir gardé ce secret durant le repas, ne voulant surement pas humilier son apprenti devant tout le monde, c'était aussi de sa responsabilité.

« He bien, toi tu vas être renvoyé, tu ne recevras pas ta rémunération car ce que tu as fait est très grave, tu as emmené le mal avec toi. Et Malfoy sera renvoyé en prison avec cinq ans de plus. » Avait expliqué George d'une voix qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

Au plus George avait expliqué les sanctions de son acte au plus il s'était sentit défaillir. Lui, à part son arrogance et son humilité, il ne perdait pas grand-chose, mais Malfoy allait encore perdre cinq ans de ça vie pour avoir succombé à ses désirs.

Et il savait il serait rongé par les remords, alors il allait boire, boire, boire jusqu'à en oublier son prénom alors qu'il s'était promit d'arrêter en sortant du monastère. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait pas pu le faire sachant que par sa faute Malfoy retournerai à Azkaban.

Alors il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas rester là à ne rien faire, à attendre que George le balance et le foute plus bas que terre. Il avait réagit en fonction de ses pulsions.

George venait de lui dire :

« J'expliquerais ton cas et tu partiras demain à la première heure, au revoir Harry. »

Il se souvenait qu'à se moment là il avait aperçut sa baguette dépasser d'en dessous de son coussin et il avait alors regardé George qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre, une main abaissant la poignée.

Il s'était jeté sur sa baguette sans se poser plus de questions et avait lancé un sort sur la porte pour qu'elle se verrouille.

George s'était retourné, les yeux écarquillés par ce qu'il venait de se passer et blanchit à vue d'œil lorsqu'il se vit menacé de la baguette du sorcier le plus puissant d'Angleterre.

« Harry range-moi ça. » Avait-il supplié.

Mais Harry s'était levé de son lit et s'était approché de George, baguette fermement tenu au bout de son bras tendu.

« Je suis désolé George mais je ne peux pas vous laissez faire ça. »

Les petits yeux fatigués du prêtre l'avaient fixé, terrifié.

« Ne fais pas ça ou ton âme ira au diable pour de bon, tu peux encore te repentir ! » Avait dit George en sortant son énorme croix de sous sa soutane et en l'embrassant, murmurant une prière.

Harry avait levé les yeux au ciel.

« Je ne vais pas vous tuer George enfin ! » Disait-il, consterné.

George avait arrêté de coller son front à sa croix et l'avait regardé inquiet, enfin surtout le bout de bois toujours pointé sur lui. Pourtant, une petite lueur rassurée passa dans ses yeux.

Harry se souvient qu'il lui avait dit alors :

« Pourtant, vous avez raison, j'ai le diable dans la peau. » en pressant l'extrémité de sa baguette sur la tempe de George qui était de nouveau complètement effrayé, la petite lueur complètement disparue.

« Je suis vraiment désolé George » Avait reprit Harry.

Le vieux prêtre ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces et plaça la croix contre ses lèvres.

Et Harry avait alors murmuré, entre les murs de sa chambre :

« Oubliettes. »

.

.

.

**« A suivre »**

.

.

.

Merci à toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des review ! J'espère que cette suite est à la hauteur de vos attentes ^^

Cette fiction est toujours dédiée à Serdra !

Lovekisshu.


End file.
